


Nobody's Fault But Mine

by DeanTheDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, I promise, Multi, Warehouse sex, a little smut, badboy Castiel, broken but not beyond fixing, but it's ok, happyish ending, just one chapter of it, leaving for college emotions, new emotions, old emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheDemon/pseuds/DeanTheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle use to be best friends, well up until a one night stand and a little unplanned accident.  After that Jo went to live with her father in South Dakota and Dean got on with his life.  He met a guy, Castiel, and they feel hard for each other and they had a good relationship for about five years.  All that changed however, when Dean gets in some trouble and as punishment has to keep his former best friend,  Jo, company while she's visiting home for the summer.  Will Dean be able to balance Jo, Castiel, and all the other twists and turns that come with this story or will everything crash and burn?  Find out in Nobody's Fault But Mine!</p><p>(A/N: Sorry for the crappy summary, I promise the story is better.  Also just incase you're wondering I did get the title from an amazing Led Zeppelin song.  Also this story was betaed by the amazing ItsmeSohpiee!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's Got A Date

_Group message: Dean, Bitch and Cas_

_May 10, 2014 7:32 pm_

**Dean: He’s getting ready for his date…**

**Bitch: Should I care?**

**Cas: How are you feeling?  I know this must be hard for you…**

**Dean: I’ll be fine but it’s so weird!  I mean he’s finally getting back on the horse!**

**Bitch: Again, should I care!**

**Dean: Yes bitch you should care, he’s your father too.**

**Bitch: Shut up jerk!**

**Cas: Wanna go out tonight?  I can get your mind off things, if you know what I mean. ;-)**

**Dean: God yes!**

**Cas: You’ll be saying that later.**

**Bitch: Sext on your own time!  Not on a group chat.**

**Dean: Too late Sammy it’s already started.**

**Cas: Sorry Sam...**

 

     Dean laughed at the thought of making his brother uncomfortable.  He lived for Sam’s reactions.  He also laughed because he didn’t have to see Castiel’s face to know he was blushing.

 

_May 10, 2014 7:37 pm_

**Cas: What time should I get you?**

**Dean: ASAP, don’t want to be here when he leaves…**

**Cas: On my way!**

**Dean: Thanks.  I love you.**

**Cas: Love you too!**

 

     “Dean!”  He could hear his father yelling from down the hall.

     Dean dropped his phone and slowly rolled out of bed.  He didn’t know what his father needed but if he had to guess it was about this date he was about to go on.  He stepped into his fathers room slowly.  “You called?”

     “Yeah.”  His father said nervously.  “Which looks better?  This suit with this tie or these jeans with that shirts.”

     Dean took a loud sigh.  “I don’t know dad.  Where are going?”

     “Dinner and movie.”

     Dean looked at him and gave his father one of Sam’s bitch faces.  “If you’re going to dinner and movie why would you want to wear a suit?”

     “I don’t know Dean.”  His father was putting the suit back in his closet.  “I’m just...I’m nervous.  It’s been so long.”

     “I know dad but you’ll do fine.”

     His father looked down trying not to show how upset he was.  “It’s just after Mary...I...I never thought…”

     Dean looked at his father with both sincere concern and hope.  “Dad you’ll do fine.  You and Ellen have liked each other for years, it’s not like you’re just meeting some random chick for the first time.”

     “Yeah...yeah you’re right.”  His father smirked a little.  “So what are you up to tonight?”   

     “Cas and I are going to hang out at his place.”  The doorbell rang just as he was saying that.  “And that’s probably him now.”

     Dean was already out his fathers room when he heard him yell “be safe, use protection, and be home by mid-night!”

     His face went red, when he’d told his father he was gay he had thought he would have a fit and disown him.  His father was actually really cool about it, he just loved to tease Dean, but he was never insupportivitave.

     When Dean got to the door he saw Cas in his old beat up leather jacket and holding two helmets in his hands.

     Dean looked at him slightly annoyed.  “Come on Cas?  Why’d you ride the bike?”

     “I wanted you to hold me tight.”  Cas said with a flirty smile.

     “That thing is a death trap.”

     “And the Impala isn’t?”

     Dean looked pissed about that comment.  “I take care of my baby.”

     “Never said you didn’t.”  Castiel tossed Dean the helmet as he started backing up towards his motorcycle.  “Come on you big baby, let’s go!”

     Dean sighed and looked up at his fathers room before closing the door and following Cas to his bike.  He very reluctantly put the helmet on and sat on the back of the motorcycle.  “I swear to god Cas if you go faster than 70 mph I will kill you.”

     “When did Sam become more fun than you?”  Castiel asked in a mocking tone.

     “You think I’m joking Novak?  I will kill you.”  He said sounding serious.

     Even though Cas had on his helmet you could just tell he was smirking underneath it.  “Like hell you will, you love me too much.”

     Dean had no choice but to hold onto Castiel tight as he pulled out of the driveway, going much more than 70 mph.

     What should have been a twenty minute drive only took about ten minutes because Cas drove way over the speed limit.  Dean could be reckless at times but there was no denying Cas was the worst driver he’d had ever seen.  “Cas you really need to slow down when you drive.”

     Castiel smiled and gave the answer he always did when Dean said that.  “Too much to see not enough time.”

     “There won’t be anytime if you die.”  Dean said gruffly.

     Castiel smiled and got closer to Dean.  “You’re just grumpy because you hate it when you’re not in control.”  Cas had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Dean.

     They kissed for a while and when Dean pulled away he saw disappointment in the shorter males eyes.  Dean was suddenly saddened looking at him.

     Although Dean was right in front of Castiel, Cas could tell that his mind was thousand miles away.  “Dean, what’s wrong?”

     “I’m just going to miss you.”  The taller male said wearily.

     “I won’t be that far away and we still have all summer.”

     “I know but the summers not that long.”

     Castiel took Dean’s hand and was rubbing soothing circle on the back of his palm.  “You can always come with me.  I don’t have to live in a dorm, we can find an apartment.”  He said this with hope although he knew that that idea could never work.

     “You know I’d love to do that but I can’t.  Now that Bobby’s gone again someone needs to take care of the auto shop.”  Dean pressed his lips to the shorter males.  “I just...I love you so much and I’m going to miss you.”

     “I know, I’ll miss you too but lets not get nostalgic over the future.  Let’s live in the now”

     “I like that idea.”  Dean started kissing Castiel more passionately.

     It didn’t take long before all their cloth were scattered on the floor.  Dean was on top of Castiel for a while but soon Cas got tired of bottom and he was able to maneuver to top.

     Dean loved when they made love, Dean loved everything about Castiel.  His favorite thing about him, though, had to be how Cas use to be so shy and quiet and now he was well, on top.  When they finished their love making they both just layed looking at each other.  There was no talking, they were just looking into each others eyes.  Dean was running his hand through Castiel’s hair and Cas was laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.  Before long they had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

_May 11, 2014 12:10 am_

**Bitch: Where the hell are you?!?!  Dad’s getting annoyed.**

 

_May 11, 2014 12:24 am_

**Dad: It’s getting late.  I said be home by mid-night.**

 

_May 11, 2014 12:47 am_

**Dad: You’re almost an hour past curfew.  You better have a good reason for this.  Get your ass home now!**

 

_May 11, 2014 1:04 am_

**Bitch: Dad’s pissed.  He went to bed but good news, his date went well.  Maybe he won’t punish you so bad…**

 

     When Dean woke up it was 3:37.  “Oh shit!  God damn it!  Castiel wake up!”

     “Hmmmm...what?”  Castiel asked, still very clearly asleep.

      “It’s 3:37!  I was suppose to be home like three hours ago!”

     Castiel sat straight up in bed.  “Oh shit!  Let’s go!”

     They quickly gathered up the cloth that had been thrown around the room and were almost out of the house when they heard footsteps that stopped them dead in their tracks.

     “Hi boy toy.”  Gabriel said joking as always.  “Where do you think you’re going little brother?”

     “I need to drop Dean off.”

     “You know mom doesn’t like you out after mid-night.  Let alone does she like you having guest over when she’s not here, especially guest whom you have an intimate relationship with.”

     “Come on Gabe!  Dean’s already in trouble, he really needs to get home.”  Castiel plead.

     Gabriel laughed.  “Go on, get out of here before Michael wakes up.  Bye boy toy.”  He winked at Dean.

     Once they were out the door Dean glared at Cas.  “I hate that name so much!”

     “Be happy it’s only boy toy, he could come up with something much worse.”

     Castiel drove fast, much faster than 70 mph.  It should have taken about a half an hour to get home in the dark but Cas had them there in 15 minutes flat.

     Since they’d been in such a rush they forgot their helmets.  Dean hopped of the motorcycle and gave Cas a peck on the check before running inside.  “I’ll text you later if I still have my phone.  Bye, I love you Castiel Jimmy Novak!”

    “I love you too Dean Winchester!”  Castiel yelled already back out of the driveway.

     Dean entered the house and said a silent prayer that his father wouldn’t wake up until morning.  His prayer was answered, for now, he was safe in his bed.  He was tried but he was waiting for the text he knew would come.  It finally came at:

_May 11, 2014 4:23 am_

**Cas: Made it home.  Gabe wanted me to say ‘good night boy toy’.**

**Dean: Tell him to go suck a dick. ;-)**

_May 11, 2014 4:27 am_

**Douchy - Gabe: Cassie told me what you said.  I would love to suck your brothers dick!**

**Dean: Come anywhere close to Sam and I will hurt you...bad!**

**Douchy - Gabe: I’m sure you would.  Anyway I need my sleep.  Good night boy toy.**

_May 11, 2014 4:32_

**Dean: I hate your brother.**

**Cas: What did he do now?**

**Dean: Let’s just say he’ll never be allowed near Sam.**

**Cas: I don’t know what he said but whatever it was sorry.**

**Dean: I’m going to sleep.  I love you Castiel Novak.**

**Cas: I love you too Dean Winchester.**

 

     Within five minutes Dean was sound asleep.

 

 


	2. Ooooooooo!  Dean's In Troooooooooooooooooooouble!

Dean was able to sleep for about four hours before he was awaken by a hard hand shaking him.

“Get your ass out of bed now!”  He heard his angry father say.

Dean didn’t answer.  He merely gulped and did as his father said.

“You gave Cas a blow job last night, I can smell it on ya!  Brush your teeth, take a shower, do whatever to get that smell off of you, be down stair in five minutes!”

Dean nodded and headed into the bathroom.  He knew his father was annoyed because he never made any comments about his sexual relationships.  Dean brushed his teeth and used about half the mouth wash until he thought his breath smelled ok enough.  He made it down stairs with a minute to spare.His father didn’t see him enter the kitchen so he coughed to make John look up.

“I said be home by mid-night.”

“Yes sir.”  Dean always said sir to his father when he was angry.

“Why weren’t you?”

“We fell asleep watching a movie sir.”

John could tell his son was lying.  “Don’t lie to me!”

Dean gulped and he could feel his face turning red.  “Dad...please…”

“Don’t tell me you and Castiel were watching a movie when I know damn well you two had sex last night!”

Dean sighed.  “I’m sorry dad.  We feel asleep after...we didn't realize how late it was until we woke up.”

John’s gaze softened.  “Dean I love you and your brother.  I know I can be a bit of a hard ass sometimes but you gotta understand I have these strict rules for a reason.”

“I understand sir.”

“You’re twenty-one, when you move out you can come home at what ever time you please.  Your brother is seven teen, he’ll be out the house next year, Cas is twenty, he’ll be out of his house at the end of the summer.  When are you going to be out the house?”

“Dad I’m working at Bobby’s shop until he gets back.  It doesn’t pay well but i’m saving up.”

“I know son but until you get your own place you obey my rules and curfews.  Ya understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Now that being said, until you can prove to me you you’re responsible I’m giving Sam the car.”

“YOU CAN’T GIVE SAM MY BABY!”  Dean yelled.

“What else can I do?”

“Dad, the Impala’s my car!  You know how much I love that thing!  Ground me!  Kick me out!  Take away my phone!  But don’t give Sam my baby!”

John smirked a little.  “I’m not kicking you out, but I’ll make you deal.”

Dean’s heart was thumping.  There was no way he was going to lose his car.  “I’ll take the deal!”

“You haven’t even heard it yet.  I could make you sell your soul.”  He said jokingly.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll take it.”

“Ok well Ellen’s daughter is coming back to town today.”  John was too busy smirking when he said Ellen’s name to see his son roll his eyes.

“Jo’s coming back?  Isn’t she suppose to be with her dad?”

John sighed.  “She needed a break.  Wanted to come back up see her mom.”

“What does this have to do with me?  Do I have to pick her up of something.”

“That’s part of it but she’ll be down here all summer.  I’m not saying you need to spend every minute with her but if you want to keep the car you’re going to have to keep her out of trouble.”

“What?”  Dean practically hissed.  “Jo and I have never got along!  She’s hated me since...like forever!”

“You and Jo were best friends.”

“Kind of but...that’s not the point!  We’ve barely seen each other since she left!”

“Dean it’s up to you.  You can keep her out of trouble or you can lose the car.”

“So basically I have to baby sit all summer?”

“Yup.”

Dean was pissed.  “Dad this is my last summer with Cas!  He’s leaving for college in August.  You’re making me lose all this time with him!”

His father simply shrugged.  “He can baby sit with you.”

Dean was heading back up to his room when he heard his father yell “she’ll be at the airport by 1:30!”

* * *

 

_Group message: Dean, Bitch, Cas_

**May 11, 2014 9:03 am**

**Dean: Both of you are coming with me to the airport!**

**Bitch: Why?**

**Cas: What time?**

**Dean: Be ready by 12:45.  As punishment I have to babysit Jo ALL summer!**

**Cas: Who?**

**Bitch: Jo Harvelle?**

**Dean: What other Jo do we know?**

**Bitch: Dude Jo hates you!**

**Cas: Somebody want to fill me in?  Who’s Jo and why does he hate my boyfriend?**

**Bitch: Jo is Ellen’s daughter.  She left to live with her father right before you came here.**

**Cas: That only answers part of my question.  Why does Jo hate my boyfriend?**

**Dean: Does it matter?**

**Cas: Sam why does Jo hate Dean?**

**Bitch: It’s a long story...**

**Dean: SAM DON’T YOU DARE!**

**Cas: What?**

Before Sam could answer Dean was running across the hall into his younger brothers room.  “Don’t you dare tell him!”

“Why?”  Sam questioned.  “It’s not like it’ll change anything between you.”

“It might!”

“You know Jo still hasn’t gotten over it.  If you bring Cas chances are she’ll tell him what happened.  It’s better he hears it from you.”

Dean sighed.  “I know you’re right but it’s hard...plus... I was... Cas thinks... I was his…”  He was stumbling for words.

“Shut up Dean!  I don’t need to know that!”

“Well I don’t need to tell him.”

“Yes you do or she’ll do it for you.”

“Do you think if I reminded dad what happened that would get me out of this.”

Sam looked at his older brother with disgust.  “No!  Dads basically dating her mom!  He’s not going to want to hear about how you banged his girlfriends daughter!”

“Yeah...you’re probably right.”

“So grow a damn pair and go tell Castiel!”

Dean smirked a little when he was leaving his room.  “Bitch.”

“Jerk!”

Dean went back into his room and sat on his bed.

 

_May 11, 2014 9:11 am_

**Dean: So incase you weren’t sure Jo hates me...**

**Cas: I kind of got that but why?**

**Dean: I kind of took something from her…**

**Cas: Dean please tell me you don’t mean what I think you do…**

**Dean: And she kind of took the same thing from me…**

**Cas: DEAN!  TELL ME YOU’RE NOT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!**

**Dean: I think we need to talk in person…**

**Cas: DEAN YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOT!  TELL ME YOU DIDN’T LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO HER!**

**Dean: I’m heading out the door.  I’ll be at your house in twenty minutes.**

 

The whole ride to Castiel’s house his phone was buzzing like crazy.  He wanted to answer but was too scared.  He arrived at his front door in fifteen minutes and when he knocked he saw a rare sight.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on but if you hurt my little brother it will be the death of you!”  Gabriel growled at him.

Dean was shocked Gabriel wasn’t smiling like always. “I need to talk to him.”  Dean said very nervously.

“Choose your words carefully Dean Winchester because if you hurt him those will be your last words.”

Dean gulped.  “Yes sir.”  He knew Gabe was angry because Gabe never called Dean by his name, it was almost always boy toy.

Very slowly Gabriel moved out the way and let Dean in.  Dean knew the way so he walked up the stairs and to the left, into Castiel’s room.

Before he had time to say anything Castiel started shouting.  “YOU TOLD ME I WAS YOUR FIRST!  AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME SOME GIRL HAD YOU FIRST!”

Dean sighed and closed the door, he really didn’t want Gabe  to hear this.  “Listen Cas, let me explain.”

“YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ASS REASON BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD MY BROTHERS WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON’T.”

“Cas I don’t know what you want me to say.  I didn’t know you yet.  She was getting ready to move, it was her goodbye party, someone brought booze, I got drunk.  She got drunk.  I didn’t know I was bi yet, and we were drunk!”

“THEN WHY THE HELL HAVE I NEVER HEARD OF JO!  WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY I WAS YOUR FIRST!”

“Because as far as I’m concerned you were!  We were drunk!  I barely remember it happened!”

Castiel was still angry but he was starting to calm down.  He wasn’t yelling as loudly.  “Why did you never tell me about Jo?”

“I was young and ashamed of what we did.  I don’t like talking about those times.”

“You had sex, I get it but from what it sounds like you and Jo were best friends.  Why have you never talked about her?”

Dean sighed.  “Jo ended up getting a bad reputation, not because of what we did, but for other things.  I was starting high school and she was gone so I tried to make it seem like we were never friends.   It worked and then I met you and I guess in some ways I forgot about her.”

“So you just had sex with her then never talked to her again?”

“Kind of.”

“During freshmen year?

“Yes.”

“So it was like a drunken one night stand.”

“I guess... maybe in a way... but…”

The shorter male cut him off.  “I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Dean suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath.  It took him several shocked minutes before he could respond.  “What...what... do you mean?”

“You lied to me.  You told me I was your first.  You never told me about your former best friend.  We’ve been dating for almost five years!  You were literally my first everything!  My first kiss, my first more than friend, my first lover, my first love!  And you lied to me.”  It was clear the younger male was hurt.

“Castiel, please, I...I didn’t think it would matter so much.”  Dean was trying to hold back tears.

“Well it does.”  There was a long pause before Castiel spoke again.  “Dean, I love you but you kept this from me.”

Dean knew where this was heading.  “Castiel please!  I love you too!  Don’t do this.”  He was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I can’t do this.  I can’t be with someone who kept something like this from me.  I think...I think we need to break up.”

“NO!  Please!  Castiel Jimmy Novak I love you!  Don’t do this!”  As much as he had been trying to hide it the tears were streaming down his face.

“I mean it Dean.  I think you should go.”

“No!  We can make this work.  Please!”

Castiel was upset too and trying not to cry.  Although it hurt him he stood firm.  “Leave!”

Dean didn’t want to upset his former boyfriend anymore so he stumbled out of the house.  He could hear Gabriel yelling at but he wasn’t listening at all.  There so many tears in his eyes that it was a wonder he could make it to the Impala at all.  He sat in the driveway for a while, just crying to himself.  By the time he calmed down enough to see it was almost noon.

_May 11, 2014 12:02 pm_

**Dean: We broke up.**

**Bitch: Are you serious?!?!**

**Dean: I’ll be at the house in fifteen minutes, be ready.**

**Bitch: Did you two really break up?!?!**

**Dean: You’re driving.**

**Bitch: You did!  I know you did, you never let me drive!  I’m sorry.**

* * *

 

Dean always drove the speed limit but he had nothing to lose today.  He was speeding down the highway going almost 85 mph when he saw the red and blue lights.  “Damn it.”  He hissed as he pulled over to the side of the road.

Before the cop could even ask for his license and registration Dean was handing it to him.  The cop looked at him and saw his red puffy eyes.  “Listen son do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

“Eighty-five mile per hour.  I’m sorry sir.  I know this is a sixty miles per hour zone.”

“Why were you driving so fast?  Are you late for something?”

Dean sighed, this day wasn’t going his way.  “No sir, I’m not late for anything.  I did something stupid and the love of my life dumped me for it.  I’m just upset and I probably shouldn’t be driving now.”

“Then why are you?”  The cop asked.

“I’m trying to get home.  My brother and I need to get someone from the airport.  He’s at the house, I was going to let him drive when I got there.”

The cop looked down at his licence.  “Listen Dean, I can see you’re having a rough time.  How far are you from the house?”

“Ten minutes.”

“I’m going to run your license and registrations.  Have you gotten any tickets recently?”

“No sir, I’ve never gotten a ticket in my life.  I usually follow the law.”

“If that’s true and nothing comes up I’ll let you go with a warning.”

“Thank you sir.”

While the cop was walking towards his police car Dean took out his phone.

May 11, 2014 12:17 pm

Dean: I got pulled over...this might take another ten minutes.  I should be there within twenty minutes.

Bitch: Ok, be safe, don’t rush to get here.

_May 11, 2014 12:21 pm_

**Dean: Please Castiel, I’m sorry.  I love you.  Don’t end this.**

**Cas: Please don’t text me.**

**Dean: Can we atleast talk about this.**

**Cas: No.  Stop texting me.**

**Dean: Please!**

**Cas: LISTEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY BROTHER BUT YOU HURT HIM!  IF I SEE YOUR GODDAMN FACE ANYTIME SOON I’LL MESS IT UP!  UNDERSTAND?  NOW STOP TEXTING MY BROTHER!**

**Dean: Gabriel please, let me talk to Castiel.**

**Cas: Fuck off!**

Before Dean could text back the police officer was back at his car.  “Listen son, you don’t have any other tickets so i’ll let you go with a warning but stop speeding.”

Dean took a shaky breath before speaking.  He didn’t want to start crying again.  “Yes sir.”

The rest of the way to his house Dean drove under the speed limit.  He arrived at 12:50.  They were on their way to the airport by 12:53, Dean knew they were pushing it seeing as the airport was at least forty-five minutes away but he really didn’t care.

“So you really broke up?”  Sam asked while looking at the road.

“YES!  Why do you keep asking that.”  Dean yelled with still red puffy eyes.

“Because you two were perfect together.  I really did think you were going to get married.”

Dean was quiet for a while just looking out the window.  When he answered his brother he was practically whispering.  “Me too Sammy, me too.”

Usually Sam would have thrown a bitch face at being called Sammy but he could tell Dean was in pain so he let it go.  They drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this chapter! Feedback (good or bad) is always welcomed, I really hopped you enjoyed this chapter, and those of you who continue to read shall be meeting Jo next chapter!


	3. The Jo's Are Back in Town

     When they arrived at the airport it was 1:37, they had a little less than ten minutes to spare.  Sam had always had a small crush on Jo so he decided to make her a small sign with some crumpled paper he found on the ground.  Three minutes later Sam was opening his door to go inside the airport when he stopped.  “Are you coming inside?”

     Dean didn’t even look at him, he simply said “no.”

     So Sam went into the airport by himself holding the crappy sign he made that read “Jo Harvelle”  

     It took Jo two seconds to spot the youngest Winchester holding up the sign.

     “Sam!”  She yelled with a big smile running over to him.

     He barely had enough time to open his arms before she was inside of them.  “Hey stranger, long time no see.”  He said with a huge grin on his face.

     “I know!”  Jo said looking around for the other Winchester brother.  “Where’s Dean?”  She looked a little disappointed that he wasn’t in there.

     Sam saw her disappointment but decided not to take it to heart.  Jo and Dean had always been closer.  “In the car, he’s not having the greatest day.”

     “Oh no!”  She said with real concern.  “Why not?”

     Sam chose his words very carefully because he was pretty sure Dean never told her he was gay.  “He just got dumped, they’d been dating for almost five years.

     Jo got a small smirk on her face.  “Then I guess it’s a good thing I brought this.”  She pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the small bookbag she was carrying.

     “You know we’re suppose to keep you out of trouble right?”  The tallest Winchester questioned.

     “Oh you’re no fun Sam.”  She said walking ahead of him, despite the fact that she had no clue where she was going.

     “Wait!  Where’s the rest of your luggage?”  He called from behind her.

     The blond turned around with a smirk on her face.  “This is all I brought.”

     Sam had a slightly confused look on his face but followed the older girl even though the car was the other way.  It took them almost twenty minutes to find the car and when they did Dean was leaning on the passenger side door in what looked to be a heated argument.

     “I don’t give a fuck Michael just put Cas on the phone!”  Jo could hear him yelling.

     She looked at Sam with curiosity on her face.  “I take it Cas is his ex.”

     Sam nodded to Jo and started sprinting forward when he heard Dean say “I could take you and your brother in a fight any day.”

     Sam grabbed the phone from his brother and started apologizing.  “I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry.  Dean is still very upset over what happen, he’s not in any state to fight, I’m sorry again.  He won’t call you again.”  He didn’t even give Micheal (at least he assumed it was Michael) the chance to answer.  He hung up too fast.

     He looked at Dean and said very seriously, “I’m keeping this for now.”

     “Like hell you are!  Give me my phone.”

     “No!”  Sam said as he barely avoided a punch in the stomach from Dean.

     Jo, who had been forgotten up until now laughed.  “Some things never change do they?  You two are still fighting!”  She smiled looking right at Dean.  “Hi Dean-o!”  She said moving forward to give him a hug.  Before she could however Dean had ducked into the car.

     He basically growled at her.  “Don’t touch me!”

     Jo looked to Sam for answers.  All he did was shake his head and say “he’s upset just give him time.”

     Jo still looked a little upset but hopped in the back seat, she was sitting directly behind Dean.  When Sam got in the drivers seat she raised her eyebrows in question “so you ended up with the Impala, not Dean.”

     When Dean heard this he let out a short sarcastic laugh.  “This is my baby, Sam’s just driving it for now.”

     “But you hate sharing.”

     “I hate a lot of things.  One of them is sitting right behind me.”

     Sam punched Dean in the arm.  “Be nice.”  He hissed.

     Jo heard Sam and laughed.  “It’s ok Sam, I’m a tough gal.  I can hold my own.”  She said it in a joking tone although Dean’s words really did hurt her.

    “So Sam I know you’ll be starting your senior year soon.  Still want to be a lawyer?

     “Duh!  And I still want to study at Stanford.”

      Jo smiled almost feeling as if nothing had changed since she left.  “And what about you Dean?  What do you do now a days?”

     “I recently started babysitting the immature bitch that ruined my relationship.”  As soon as Dean said this he felt bad, he knew he shouldn’t have called her bitch.

     Jo was shocked when she heard this.  “I’m sorry I didn’t get the memo saying I ruined your relationship.  I haven’t seen you in almost six years, you want to fill me in Dean?”  She was angry with his words but she covered them by using sarcasm.

     “Ok well you already know the back story.  This girl, we’ll call her Joey, decided she wanted to be all grown up and took me to a high school party.  She knew I had a crush on her so she got me drunk then took advantage of me.”

     Jo rolled her eyes.  “You and I remember that night very differently,  But continue, how did I ruin your relationship?”

     “Well Sam, Cas, and I were planning on picking Joey Up from the airport but Sam made the observation that she was still butt hurt over the night and wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut about it.  Sam thought to avoid a fight I should tell Cas about our night together.  I did and he got…”

     “WAIT!  HE?!?!  YOU’RE GAY?!?!”

     “He’s bi.”  Sam corrected her.

     Dean glared at his younger brother.  “Yes I’m bi and Castiel broke up with me because I told him he was my first.  And as far as I’m concerned he was.”

     “So you lied to your boyfriend but somehow it’s my fault.  I get it i’m the scapegoat.”

     “More like scape bitch.”  Dean correct.  He really didn’t know why he kept calling her a bitch.

     Jo glared at the back of Dean’s head.  “Listen I understand you’re upset but if you call me a bitch one more god damn time I will make your summer a living hell.”

     Dean’s reply was only a sigh as he slumped down in his seat and looked at the window.

     They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before the blond perked up.  “I’m starving!  Is Fritz Railroad still open?!?!?!”

     For moment Dean forgot he was upset and answered.  “Yes!  And they still have the best chocolate milkshakes.”

    “Vanilla bean is way better!”  Jo laughed from the back seat.

    “In your dreams Harvelle!”  Dean was laughing too now.

    Sam was happy to see his brother smile but he had to break the bad news.  “Yeah it’s still open but it’s forty minutes in the opposite direction.”

    “So?  It’s not like I have any plans.”  Jo said.

    Dean was about to agree when he heard his phone rang in Sam’s pocket.

    “A look from you and I would fall from grace”  It was Castiel’s ringtone.

    Dean looked at his brother with evil eyes.  “Give me my phone!  Now!”

    “Dean…”  Before the youngest Winchester could go any further Dean had his hands in Sam’s jacket looking for his phone.  It didn’t take him long to find it.

     “HELLO?” Dean practically yelled in the phone.

     Sam grabbed the phone out of Dean’s hands and said “you shouldn’t have this but since you already answered I’ll let you talk...on speaker.”

     Although Dean didn’t want to he didn’t object to this.  “Castiel?”

     “Hi Dean.”  Castiel’s voice sounded weak and hoarse.

     “You’ve been crying, I can tell.”

     “So have you.”

     “Yeah.  Listen, Cas, I’m sorry.  I should have told you but I never knew how.”

     There was a loud silence on the other end and Dean thought he hang up, until he heard a loud sigh.  “Dean I’m sorry about what I said.  Things got out of hand.  I’m not saying I forgive you and I’m not saying I want to get back together but I atleast want to meet the girl.”

     “Done!”  Jo piped up from the back seat.  “Hello Castiel, as much as I hate to say it I am the scapegoat, I am the home wrecker, I am the bitch, I am Joanna Beth Harvelle, although most people just call me Jo.  I’d love to meet the guy Dean’s been ballin’ over, we’re heading to the Fritz Railroad in Kansas City right now if you’d like to join us.”  

     “I’ll...I’ll be there.”  Castiel said somewhat hesitantly.

     “Great!  I can’t wait to meet you!  Bye.”  Jo grabbed the phone out of Sam’s hand and hung up before anyone could protest.

     “What the hell was that?”  Dean yelled angrily at her.

     “What?”  She questioned innocently.  “I get to go to Fritz Railroad and you get to see Castiel.  We all win!”  Jo said handing Dean his phone.

     “Except for me.”  Sam said making a u-turn so he could head in the other direction.

     Jo was grinning.  “Quit complaining Sam.”

     Dean tuned them out checking his phone for new messages.

 

May 11, 2014 2:27 pm

**Dad: Sam told me…I’m sorry.**

 

_May 11, 2014 2:53 pm_

_**Dean: Yeah I am too.  But we got Jo, she wanted to go to Fritz Railroad so that’s where we’re heading.** _

_**Dad: Ok be safe.  And Dean I really am sorry.** _

_**Dean: Me too…** _

* * *

**A/U:** **So this was chapter three, i'm sorry the update took so long, i've been busy.  Anyway I love hearing from you guys, what do you think of Jo?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. What do you guys thing of Jo, is she awesome, annoying, both, I love hearing from you guys so feel free to leave a comment. Also if you ever want to get in contact with me but don't want to leave a comment (be it about the story or just life) my tumblr is Deanthedemonsblog i'm usually free to talk so just shot me a message there.


	4. Jo and Castiel Equal Ice in Summer

They arrived at Fritz Railroad slightly after three thirty, being as it was a Tuesday there weren't a lot of people so they were seated right away. A waiter came over very fast with menus.

Jo looked at the young mans name tag then looked up at him with her bright brown eyes. "Hi Garth! We don't need menus, we already know what we want."

"I don't." Sam said.

"Arrrrrg! Sam!" She said rolling her eyes. "Fine we'll take one menu but we know what we want."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blond, he was trying not to smirk. "I order for you, you order for me?"

"What else would we do?" Jo said as if it was obvious. She then looked at the waiter again. "He'll have a bacon cheese burger, with double steak fries, a chocolate milkshake with extra whip cream and two cherries."

"I hate cherries." Dean said.

Jo smirked. "I know but I love them."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok Garth, she'll have six chicken fingers with ranch, blue cheese, and honey mustard. Onion rings instead of fries and a vanilla bean milkshake with no whip cream and two cherries."

Garth looked over to Sam. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad with a Sprite."

"Is Sierra Mist ok?"

"I'll take a coke instead."

"Ok that'll be out soon."

"Wait!" Dean said as he started to leave. "We have one more order."

"Ok. And what's that?" The waiter questioned.

"The last order is a Poor Dan Senior, but with no mustard, a small chili, and a hot chocolate."

"Ok great. That'll be out soon." Ash said as he turned to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate? In June?" She questioned.

"Castiel is a little weird like that." He answered.

Jo nodded then proceeded to ask, "so did I get your order right? You got mine perfect."

"Besides from the two cherries." Dean couldn't help but laugh. "You got my order perfect."

"Really?" The blond perked up. "I thought after all this time you would have changed it up a little."

"Nope, just like my cars I like my meals to be a classic." Dean stood up. "I'll be back. Gotta take a leak."

Jo grinned at Sam as Dean walked away. "You're brother is just so charming." She said sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Sam and Jo had polite, or as close as you can get to polite with Jo, conversation. After about ten minutes Sam decided he should go check on Dean. He wanted to make sure Dean wasn't in there panicking about winning Cas back.

While both the Winchester brothers were gone Jo saw a dark haired guy come in with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She knew that had to be Castiel because he just screamed Dean's type. Jo smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Castiel!" She greeted him with a huge smile as if he was an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. She took his hand and led him to the table. "We spoke on the phone. I'm Joanna Beth but everyone just calls me Jo. Sam and Dean are just washing up, they should be out soon."

Castiel smiled politely. "Hello Joanna Beth, as you know I am Castiel. If you don't mind me asking how did you know who I was?"

"You just screamed Dean's type. And please call me Jo."

"I'm sorry I just don't like nicknames, if you don't mind I'll just call you Joanna Beth."

Jo was trying not to glare at Castiel. She hated when people called her by her full name. She wanted to say something but she knew Dean would hate her if she actually did ruin his relationship, so she just ignored it. "So Castiel, I'm sure you have some questions. Go ahead and ask away."

_May 11, 2014 3:46 pm_

**Sam: Dean's freaking out in here. Text me when Cas gets here.**

**Jo: He's already here and calling me Joanna Beth.**

**Sam: Jo don't…**

**Jo: I'm not correcting him. Just get out here ASAP!**

**Sam: I'm trying. Gotta wait till Dean's relaxes some. Should be out within five minutes...hopefully.**

Jo smiled fakely at Castiel. "Sorry." She said putting her phone away. "Just wanted to tell my dad I made it in."

Castiel nodded politely. "Yes well, I only have two questions. Well Joanna Beth I was wondering if after you and Dean...you know…" He lowered his voice on this last part and Jo cut him off.

"If after Dean and I had sex?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, well, after that did you feel like a one night stand?"

Jo tried really hard not to snort at this question. "Dude! Dean was, is, my best friend. Him and I, we could never be a one night stand. Hell, I saw him the next day! Him, Sam, and I came here for milkshakes." Jo smiled at that memory, it had been one of the few times she'd gotten a different flavor than villina.

Castiel took a minute to let this all soak in. After a minute he asked his next question, "Why did you leave Lawrance?"

"I was getting in too much trouble." Jo lied like she always did when someone asked her that question. She sighed of relief when she saw Sam and Dean finally coming out of the bathroom. She also smiled when she saw that they had went up to the counter and got their food.

"Yes but what was the last straw? Did your mother make you leave because you slept with Dean?"

Dean saw the small panic on Jo's face as he approached the table. He only heard the end of the question but he didn't need to hear all of it to know what Cas had asked. He decided to be Jo's night and shining armor and save her from the question. Dean leaned down and gave the dark haired male a kiss on the check, just a small peck. "Hey Cas."

"He doesn't like nicknames." Jo said before she could think. This earned her a glare from both Sam and Dean, Cas merely smirked.

"You listen, I like that." Castiel said. "Dean is the only person that calls me Cas because he came up with the name and it just kind of stuck for him and I."

Sam had just finished passing out the food when Cas said, "Oh i'm sorry I can't stay and eat. I just wanted to meet Jo…"

"What?!" Dean tried not yelling. "I thought you wanted to try and work things out."

Castiel turned away. He couldn't face Dean's beautiful green eyes. "I had to meet her. I needed to hear it from her to."

"Hear what?" Jo and Dean asked at the same time.

"That this wasn't some random girl you just meet. I needed to understand more about the relationship you two had before it happened."

"We were best friends! What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked angrily.

There were tears in Castiel's eyes. "Everything. You two were best friends, until you slept together?"

"Kind of." Jo sighed.

"It's complicated." Dean answered looking sad.

"Not for me." Cas said honestly. "You two were best friends but you never told me about here once! I don't want to end up the same. I...I have to end this before the same happens to me."

"Castiel please!" Dean said with tears in his eyes. "That could never happen to us! I was young, I love you!"

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel was walking out with tears streaming down his face too. "Bye Sam. Joanna Beth."

"Listen you piece of shit!" Jo was angry. "Nobody calls me Joanna Beth and nobody treats my best friend that way! I don't give a fuck if he never told you about me! We slept together, it changed a hell of a lot between! It was my fault he wanted to forget, he doesn't talk about me with anyone!"

Castiel was full out crying now and running towards his bike. Sam wanted to stay with his brother but he also didn't want Cas driving back in this state so he followed Castiel out. The few people that were in the restaurant were turning around to look at all the commotion. Jo glared at those people and waved her arms to tell them to turn around.

_May 11, 2014 4:01 pm_

**Sam: I'm sorry to just leave like that. It's just Castiel is no shape to be driving home. Are you ok with Dean?**

**Jo: It's fine, I understand. Do you have Dean's keys?**

**Sam: There in my jacket pocket. My jackets on the chair.**

**Jo: K. I'll see you when I see you.**

**Sam: Bye, see you back at the house.**

* * *

Jo turned around just in time to see Dean finish all his food and move on to eating Castiel's food. She could have told him eating all that wasn't healthy but she let him eat. She ate her food, plus she ate her cherry, and Dean's cherry. They sat in silence and ate until all that was left was Sam's salad, which neither of them wanted.

"I'm sorry Dean." Jo said quietly taking his hand.

Dean took a very shaky breath. "I love him."

"I know and Dean i'm sorry. I know nows not the time but…"

Dean cut her off. "I know, I know. We need to get a better story."

"He wanted specifics on why."

Dean was an emotionless mask. "I know, just lie. Say you stole something, just please don't tell them you left because of the kid. How is Ben anyway?"

Jo looked at him with sad eyes. "He asks about his father a lot. He wants to know why I'm so young and why all the other kids in his class have dads."

Tears started rolling down his cheek again. "I'm sorry Jo. Everything is my fault."

"No. No." Jo said in a soothing voice. "None of this is your fault. If anythings it's my fault. Maybe if I'd said something else…"

"NO DAMN IT! You didn't do ANYTHING! Castiel came in here with his mind already made up."

People were starting to stare again. Jo didn't really care until Garth asked them to pay and leave. She could have put up a fight but she decided not to, she simply paid and lead Dean to his car. He didn't put up much of a fight when Jo got into the driver's seat.

When she glanced at the phone she was shocked to see it was already past five. She was also shocked to see a message from her mom and John.

_May 11, 2014 4:36 pm_

**John: Hi Joey, I heard about Dean and Cas...again. How's he doing?**

_May 11, 2014 5:02 pm_

**Jo: Hey John, Dean's a wreck. I haven't seen him cry like this since...well Mary.**

**John: That bad?**

**Jo: Yeah.**

**John: If your mother found out I was about to say this...look, use fake id's I don't care. Get him drunk, get him high, do something to get his mind off things.**

**Jo: I have your permission to do bad?**

**John: Don't tell you mother.**

**Jo: K, I'll have him home...when I do…**

**John: Fine.**

She smirked thinking of all the possibilities, maybe they could get matching tattoo's. She was excited, until she remembered the message from her mother.

_May 11, 2014 4:42 pm_

**Mom: Hi Jo! John told me you made it in safe. John and I have a date but I should be home by eleven. You don't have to be home by then but I would like to see you before I go to bed. So if you can be home by like one that would be great.**

_May 11, 2014 5:07 pm_

**Jo: Will do. See you by one.**

**Mom: Ok. Be safe. I love you. :-)**

**Jo: :-) I love you too mommy! :-)**


	5. Jo's Secret

**So i'm procrastinating finishing my summer work (and school starts Wednesday) so that means you get another chapter.  Also I wrote this a while ago and i'm not sure what I was doing but there may be a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, I went back to fix then but I actually really do need to do my summer work so editing for this chapter is not great.**

* * *

 

Before she turned out of Fritz Railroad she grabbed her backpack from the back seat. She pulled out the bottle of whiskey she had in there and handed it to Dean. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Dean took the bottle from her hands and took a long, loooooooong, sip before handing it back to Jo.

"I'm driving today. That's all yours."

Jo pulled out the restaurant to look for the nearest tattoo shop. Dean drunk until his stomach felt warm and his head felt light.

"Cashiel and I were shinking about taking a break." Dean slurred.

"WHAT?!" Jo asked shell shocked.

"He was leaving for college! We were gonna have cra-y sesh until he left. All shummer but now he's gone." Dean slurred again before drinking the rest of the bottle.

"You want more of that?"

"Yesh!" Dean said throwing the bottle out the window.

Jo couldn't help but grin at how stupid her friend was acting. Dean saw her smiling. "What? What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing." Jo said innocently. "Hey Dean, would you like to stop by a liquor store then go get matching tattoos?"

"Yesh!" He answered.

So that's what he did.

It was just after midnight when Jo walked into John's house supporting Dean while he tried to walk straight. Jo was thankful that John was in the kitchen and was able to replace her for keeping Dean standing.

"Did you drive?" John asked Jo.

"Yeah, but i didn't drink. Dean did enough drinking for the both of us."

"I found a liquor store." Dean said sounding proud of yourself.

"And?" His father questioned.

Dean lied his head on his father's shoulder. "I drank it!"

John looked at the blond. "Did you do anything else?"

"I can't get in trouble, right? You won't tell my mom?" Jo asked biting her lip.

"Jo." The oldest Winchester said sternly.

She said this next part very fastly. "We got matching tattoos."

Dean choose that moment to speak up. "It's to keep out demons like Cashiel!"

"Joanna Beth!"

"What?" She said meekly. "It got his mind off things."

"You permanently scarred his body!"

"He can always get it removed."

"Whaaaaa? Why would I do that? It prosh…" Dean was unable to finish his sentence because he started puking. John got much of the vomit on his pants and shoes, Jo moved back just in time.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. We're having a dinner."

Jo was walking towards the stairs holding Sam's jacket. "We?"

"Yes we." John said. "You, your mother, me, the boys, and Bobby."

"BOBBY'S BACK!" Jo asked unable to hide her excitement.

"Only for a week, then he's being shipped out again."

"Oh." Jo said disappointed she quickly changed the subject. "I've gotta give this to Sam. Is it alright if he drives me home? I've been using the Impala all day."

John was sitting Dean down in a chair and nodded to the blond.

Jo smiled and ran up stair. Although she hadn't been in that house in almost five years she still knew where everything was. She ran into the last room on the right without even knocking. When she saw that Sam was asleep on his bed she decided it would be fun to jump on it wake him up.

"Sam!" She yelled while jumping on his blue sheets. "Sam come on, you've gotta take me…" Before she could finish that sentence Sam pulled her down on top of him.

"I'll take you right here if you'd like." He said still in dreamland.

" _Sam!_  This isn't one of your gross wet dreams! Wake up!"

When the youngest Winchester heard this he quickly woke up fully. His face was red as a tomato as he apologized many times. Jo was laughing on the inside, she found it adorable that Sam had a crush on her. She loved Sam, but like a little brother, she loved Dean too but not like a brother…

"It's fine Sam. Just drive me home." Jo said after his sixtieth apologize.

"If I do can we never speak of this again?"

Jo grinned evilly, "I can't promise you that. I'll have to tell at least Dean."

"Fine." Sam said giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Just please don't tell anyone else."

"God! No one can say no to you with those eyes! I won't tell anyone else, just drive me home."

So Sam did just that. Jo got home at 12:45 on the dot.

_May 12, 12:45 am_

**Jo: I'm home. Lost/left my key at dads…**

**Mom: K, coming.**

Less than a minute later Jo was met by the warm embrace of her mother.

She smiled at the scent that could only be here mothers. It was sweet like flowers yet there was always the distance smell of booze on her. "Hi mom." She said while still hugging her. "I've missed you."

Ellen sighed and pulled away to get a good look at her daugther. "I know baby girl, I've missed you too. How's Ben?"

Jo used her willpower not to roll her eyes. Every time she saw her mother she only wanted to talk about Ben. "Oh he's great. Cute as button."

"Do you have pictures?" Ellen asked hopefully.

"I said I would." Jo sighed. "You know you can always go and see him yourself."

Ellen hesitated before answering. "It's not that I want to...I do but...now that John and I are dating it would be...odd…"

Jo cut her off before she could go on. "So now you're grandson is odd?" She was very defensive over her son.

"No! I never said that. It's just John…"

"No I get it." Jo cut her off again. "You're dating John. It would be weird for you to see your  _own_  kin because the baby daddy is your boyfriend's son. I totally get it." She said sarcastically.

"Jo, come on, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. I'm kind of tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'll leave the pictures on the table."

Before her mother could protest Jo was already jogging upstairs told her room. Truthfully the reason she only brought her bookbag with basically no clothes was she hated what she wore at her fathers home. She missed being able to wear miniskirts and tank tops and honestly just wearing some what slutty clothe. She had to dress professional, like a mother, and much older than she really was, she had to apply makeup to look older too so one would judge her too harshly where she lived with her dad. She left Lawrence because she didn't want to be judged, people thought it was because she got in trouble but her mother would never send her away. Although she loved Ben with all her heart there was a small part of her that hated him, there was a small part of her that also hated Dean, but she didn't want to think about that, so she didn't. Instead she thought about the booze she didn't have anymore because somebody (cough cough Dean) had drunk it all. Since she couldn't be reckless with her dad, she decided to be reckless now.

_May 12, 1:14 am_

**Jo: Hey Sam, you up?**

**Sam: It depends, you need something?**

**Jo: I want to go the Roadhouse.**

**Sam: Why?**

**Jo: I. Need. Booze.**

**Sam: Why would anyone sell you booze, your mom would fire them, then possibly kill them.**

**Jo: No one would find out dumby.**

**Sam: How do you know?**

**Jo: They all love me. ;-)**

**Sam: Great...why do you need me?**

**Jo: I need a ride.**

**Sam: Sorry no can do. My dad would kill me if he found out I left after curfew. Plus school night.**

**Jo: He won't find out. He's too busy with Dean.**

**Sam: I can't.**

**Jo: Can't or won't?**

**Sam: Won't.**

**Jo: Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssse! Sam I** **_need_ ** **it! You're brother drunk all of mine! If you don't take me I will hitch hike there. Some perv might pick me up and murder me. If I die hitch hiking I will haunt you from beyond the grave. Don't be responsible for my death, take me to Roadhouse!**

**Sam: Has anyone ever told you you would be a great lawyer?**

**Jo: Does that mean you'll take me?**

**Sam: Yes, but only because I don't want to hear Dean puking all night.**

**Jo: Yes! This is why you're my second favorite Winchester!**

**Sam:** **_Second_ ** **?**

**Jo: Maybe if you'd get your ass over here you'd be my first.**

**Sam: I'll be there in twenty minutes.**

**Jo: YES! Bye.**

Jo looked at the bookbag she had thrown in the corner and frowned. She then looked at her closet and smiled, her closet had  _all_  the good cloths. Her closet had the cloth that would get her free drinks. When she actually opened the closet her smile got even wider because inside were all her favorite brands. Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, and Hollister.

She decided to wear her black tank top that stopped just before the belly button. She put on a tight leather jacket (that hid her new tattoo) and some tight skinny jeans. She wasn't trying to dress slutty, she just didn't have a  _lot_  of money. Although she knew Ash would give her free drinks she also knew he wouldn't give her enough to make her dizzy, and tonight she wanted to be dizzy. She didn't want to be Dean sick but she wanted to be tipsy.

She was so excited to go to the bar that she skipped down the steps two at a time, totally forgetting her mom was at the table looking at her pictures of Ben.

"I thought you were tired." She heard her mother say.

Damn it was all she could think. Taking care of Ben had made her forget how to sneak out. She decided lying would be the best option. "Got restless. Gonna take a walk."

"Dressed like that?" Her mother questioned.

"Yup."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb Jo?"

Jo sighed. "Mom, I just really wanted to see Ash tonight. I know he's working because I texted him earlier."

"He's working tomorrow, during the day too."

"Yeah but it's  _so_  busy then."

"You and I both know that's a lie. Now I suggest you back upstairs, change into some pj's and go to sleep."

"But mom I already have a ride."

"Then I'll tell 'em what I told you."

Just then some car lights flashed twice, Ellen and Jo both knew that had to be Sam, because anyone else would have honked.

Ellen looked annoyed at her daughter. "Please tell me you didn't ask Sam to drive you."

"What's the big deal mom?" Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Incase you haven't noticed he has a huge crush on you and will do practically anything you ask him too. Plus he's still in high school."

"Chill out. He needs to destress from school. I can help him with that." Jo said while backing up towards the door.

"Joannah Beth get your ass upstairs…"

"Sorry mom, can't hear you. See you when I get back." Jo said quickly before slamming the door and running out to the Impala.

"Go go go!" She yelled to Sam before she'd even closed the door completely.

Sam looked at the blond for a split second before doing exactly as she said. "You're mom didn't want you leaving?" The youngest Winchester asked.

"Yup."

_May 12, 2014 1:40 am_

**Mom: You're in so much trouble when you get home!**

**Jo: I know...but mom you always taught me never break promises. And I promised Ash I would meet him now.**

**Mom: I don't care! I told you** **_not_ ** **to leave.**

**Jo: I won't be out long anyway. If I remember correctly the bar closes at 3. I'll be home by 3:30.**

**Mom: That's not the point. I'm you're mother and you need to respect me!**

**Jo: Gotta go mom! Love you, see you when I get home.**

She tried to ignore the rest of the messages she got from her mom but it was hard because Sam started asking question.

"Why do you always do that?" Sam questioned.

"Do what?"

"The few times you come to town you just alway seem to argue with you mom."

Jo knew Sam wasn't trying to be mean but it was annoying her. "Look Sam, there are some things you don't know, and some things you wouldn't understand."

"Like what?"

Jo sighed. "It's complicated."

"Does your mom know you and Dean slept together, is that why she always argues with you and Dean?"

"Wh...What?" Jo managed to cough out. As far as she knew Dean had only told her father about the incident because she was pregnant and they didn't know what to do.

"Dean was pretty drunk that night. He told me about it as soon as he got home."

Jo sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't know Ben was his nephew, he only knew they slept together. "Yeah, that's part of it but...it doesn't matter. Are we almost there yet?"

"Yeah." Sam thought it would a good idea to stop with his questions. "We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Great." Jo turned on the radio to avoid anymore talking.


	6. Old Emotions

As soon as they parked Jo hopped out of the car. She had closed the door and walked about twenty steps before she realized Sam wasn't next to her. She turned around to see he was still sitting in the car, so she went back to it.

"What are you doing?" Jo questioned.

"Waiting till you get inside."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure you get in ok."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Then come inside."

"Oh...I didn't think you wanted me to stay."

"What?" Jo looked surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I thought you just needed a ride."

Jo went over to the drivers side and started pulling at Sam's arm. "Come on Sam. I didn't just want a ride, I wanted you to come hang out with me!"

"Really?" Sam asked finally getting out of the car.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I guess because you were always more Dean's friend. I was just geeky little Sammy that tagged along."

"Sammy was a chubby 12 year old, but you're not that kid anymore. You're Sam. Smart, tall Sam, that's the life of the party."

"Thanks." Sam said hoping she couldn't see him blushing. Both Jo and Sam walked into the Roadhouse with smiles on their face. Jo was glad Sam wasn't insecure and Sam was smiling because he thought Jo might like him too, his hope was dashed a little when he saw her face light up.

"Ash!" She yelled as she ran across the bar to hug her favorite waiter.

"Hey Jo!" He said smiling. "You're mom's pissed, doesn't want me giving you anything to drink."

"Ash! I'm appalled you would think the only reason I came here was to get drunk. I came here to see my favorite waiter, which is you of course."

Ash laughed. "Same old Jo. Look I told your mother I wouldn't give you a beer so i'm just going to set this down while we talk."

"This is why you're my favorite."

"Ay, who's the tall guy standing by the door looking at you?" Ash said sounding somewhat concern.

Jo looked to the door, and again for the second time in about five minutes was surprised to find the youngest Winchester wasn't behind her. "No, that's just Sam, he drove me." She said while waving Sam over to them.

"Winchester?" Ash asked shock.

"The one and only. Got hotter right?" Jo could  _never_  look at Sam as anything other than a brother but she knew he was close enough to hear and she wanted to give him a boost.

Ash who was probably smarter than everyone there, including Sam, immediately got what she was doing. "Yeah, almost every chick here is checking him out."

"Hey." Sam said modestly as if he hadn't heard anything they'd said.

"Hi Sam. Long time no see." Ash said handing him a beer.

"Yeah, last time I was here you kicked me out, forever."

Ash and Jo laughed at the memory. "You went around taking all the tips from the table!" Ash said in betweens laughs.

"Only because Jo and Dean dared me."

Jo was holding her sides from laughing so hard. "We didn't think you would be dumb enough to do it!"

"And I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to believe forever was forever." Ash said laughing just as hard as Jo.

"I was nine! Back then forever meant forever."

"But what made you stay away for eight years? I mean your old man and Dean comes in here all the time." Ash questioned.

"I...thought...you were serious." Sam said the first part slowly then the second much faster.

This sent Jo and Ash into more shrieking laughter. "For someone who's suppose to be smart you're kind of a dumbass." Jo said wiping a tear from her eye.

Sam gave them both a bitch face. "it's not that funny."

"Whatever Sam." Jo smiled. "Just drink your beer then go talk to one of the  _many_  chicks checking you out."

"Are they really checking me out." Sam asked bewildered.

"Totally." Jo said taking a sip of her beer. "Especially that chick sitting at the bar alone."

Sam looked over to the bar and his eyes got wider. He smiled and waved. He then looked back to Jo and Ash and said "I know that girl. Her name's Jess, she's two years older than me." Sam was nervous because he started asking stupid questions. "Do you not card anyone, I mean almost no one in here should be legal."

"Just go talk to her!" Ash said while trying to hide his annoyance at his last question. He didn't check anyone's card unless they looked really young.

"I, I don't know." Sam quickly looking at Jo, then back to Jess.

"Grow a pair and go talk to her." Jo said only half joking. She thought Sam's crush on her was cute, at times. However when there were pretty girls all over clearly hoping for Sam to talk to them it pissed her the hell off that he wouldn't.

Sam took a long sip of his beer before walking over to Jessica. As soon as he was gone Jo took an over dramatic sigh. "God, I love that kid but sometimes I swear his crush on me will be the reason he never gets married."

Ash chuckled. "He still likes ya then?"

"Like is an understatement." Jo smiled her best charming smile and asked Ash. "Want to set another beer on the table.

"I promised your mother…"

"You promised my mother that you wouldn't  _give_  me a beer. It's like you said before you can just set it on the table, and i'll just take it."

"Yeah but I already gave you one."

"Pleeeeeeease." Jo asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Jo don't give me those eyes." She didn't stop. Ash finally sighed and gave in. "Here, but this is the last one."

"Yes! This is why you're my favorite!"

Ash laughed when he heard this. "You have a lot of favorites. Anyway I gotta get back to work, come say goodbye before you leave."

Ash started to walk away before Jo remembered she actually did have a legit question for him. "Ash! Are you hiring?"

"It's your mom's restaurant. If you want a job it's your."

"My mom would  _never_ hire me, she would be worried about all the guys here."

"Can you blame her?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "ASH! Don't become my mother. You know you're second in command, come on hire me?"

"I don't know." Ash sighed. "Come see me at closing."

"Will do." Jo said smiling while taking a sip of her beer, she knew she had a job.

Jo sat by herself for about five minutes before an old "friend" came over to her.

"Jo! Jo Harvelle."

Jo forced a smile to her face. "Hi Anna."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever! You look great."

"Thanks. You look...different." She said looking up at her hair.

The redhead laughed. "Yeah I know the hair is different, but I needed a change and I like it."

"Well you really pull it off." She couldn't help but wonder what Dean would think of her hair. Truthfully Anna was the nicest person you'd ever meet, no mean bone in her. The only reason Jo had ill feelings towards her was Dean had a huge crush on her for most of sixth and seventh grade year. He finally got the balls to ask her to a school dance, they'd had a great time and since then Jo couldn't stand Anna.

"Thank you. So what have you been up since leaving Lawrence?"

"A little bit of everything." She lied.

"That's awesome. You had so much guts leaving so suddenly. I could never do it."

"Yeah, well what can I say. Um, listen Anna, it's been great seeing you again but i've got to go."

"Ok, well it's been great seeing you again. We should meet for lunch one day. Maybe Dean could come too."

Jo tried not to think of the possibility that Dean and Anna would go to lunch and fall for each other again. "Um, yeah that would be fun." She lied again.

"Ok, well my number is 426-262-6435, call or text me sometime so we can set this up." She said handing Jo a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Will do." She forced a smile to her face as she walked out of the bar, completely forgetting that she was suppose to talk to Ash.

She looked at her phone, still ignoring the messages from her mom, to see that it was 2:47 am. She didn't know why, maybe it was the two beers, maybe it was seeing Anna, maybe it was a lot of things, but she felt overly emotional, and just wanted to talk to Dean. So she did the one thing she could think of.

_May 12, 2014 2:48 am_

**Jo: You probably won't get this till the morning but I'm sorry for messing everything up. I'm sorry for bring you to that party. I'm sorry you regret what we did. I'm sorry I left when things got tough. I'm sorry you don't get to see Ben more. I'm sorry I'm the reason you and Castiel broke up. I'm sorry for ever befriending you because I have ruined your life. Feel free to ignore me the rest of the summer, I know if I were you I would.**

She leaned against the Impala for about another ten minutes before Sam came out. When he walked over to the car he was in a very good mood, until he saw her shivering. Even though it was summer it got cold at night.

Sam took off his leather jacket. "Here, put this on. How long have you been out here."

"Not too long."

"Why didn't you come get me? We could have left."

"I couldn't do that. It looked like you and Jessica really hit it off."

"Yeah but we could've left."

"Whatever, can you just take me home?" Jo asked trying not to show how upset she was.

"Yeah of course." Sam said unlocking the door.

"Thanks." Was all she said the whole way home. When they finally did get to her house she said, "thanks again, i'll see you tomorrow." She didn't give Sam anytime to reply before she was running towards the house, still wearing his jacket.

She ran right upstairs to her room and started balling her eyes out on the pillow. It wasn't until she felt her mother rubbing soothing circles on her back that she realized how loud she was.

"Jo, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked with very real concern.

"I'm a horrible person mom." She was barely able to sob out.

"No you're not. You're stubborn, and don't always listen but you could never be a horrible person. What would make you think you such a thing?"

"I ruin everything!"

"Shhhh. It's ok Jo." Her mother said in a calming voice. "You don't ruin  _every_ thing."

"Yes I do." Jo said looking up to her mother with mascara running down her cheeks. "I ruin everyone's life!"

"You didn't ruin my life. You didn't ruin John's life. You didn't ruin your life. You haven't ruined anyone's life."

Jo sat up in her bed and leaned into her mother's shoulder. For about the twentieth time that day she lied. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Mom I think i'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok, but you might want to wipe that off you face." Ellen said pointing towards her makeup.

"Will do." She said.

Jo didn't feel like walking all the way to the bathroom and actually washing her face so she just wiped it with tissues she had lying on her night stand. She also didn't feel like changing so she turned off the light and slept in Sam's jacket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I know this took a long time to update, sorry. If you don't like how long the wait was you can also find this story on my fanfiction . net account. I have just posted chapter twenty on there so if you don't want to wait you can check it out there. Same title, "Nobody's Fault But Mine" and same profile name DeanTheDemon. Either way I love hearing from you guys so feel free to leave a comment or review! :-)


	7. Good kiss, Wrong Person

Jo probably would have slept all day if not for the loud knocking at her door.

"Jo! Get the hell up! We're going out." She winced at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Shut up Dean." She saId groggily while walking to the door.

Dean looked her up and down. "Wow! You look great, is that the new style?" He asked sarcastically.

Jo wasn't in the mood for any joking. She was still pretty tired. "Shut up Dean. What are you doing here anyway?"

Dean lowered his voice. "I've got questions which i'm not going to ask here."

Jo looked at him quizzically for a moment before remembering that her mother was probably hovering close by trying to hear every word of their conversation, especially after last night.

"Fine then, let's get breakfast." Jo said. "You're not hung over?"

"Oh I am, I'm just not showing it."

"Give me five minutes to get ready then we can go."

"Great, i'll meet you downstairs."

"Wait! Take Sam's jacket!" She threw it at him as he was walking downstairs.

Jo threw her hair up in a messy bun, kept the skinny jeans she had on from last night, and put on a red hoodie over tank top. She then went into the bathroom and actually  _washed_  the leftover makeup off her face. Ten minutes later she bounced downstairs to see Dean talking to her mother, she only caught the tail end of the conversation.

"...she really helped me." Dean said.

"Good morning mom." Jo said making her presence known.

"Morning hon'. So Dean said he wanted to talk you out to breakfast. That's fine with me but we need to talk about last night."

Jo sighed. "Which part?"

"You leaving at two in the morning even though I said not to."

"Ohhhhh." Dean mocked. "Someone got in trouble."

"Shut up Dean!" Jo glared at him.

"He's right though." Ellen said. "You are getting in trouble."

"Ok mom." Jo said changing the subject. "If Dean and I want to make breakfast, not lunch, we really must leave now."

Dean looked down at his watch and nodded. "She's right. Bye Ellen, see you tonight."

"Bye sweetie pie." She said. "Oh and bye Jo."

Jo laughed at her mother calling Dean sweetie pie and Dean laughed at the thought of Ellen thinking of her daughter as an after thought.

As they were walking to the car Dean said "your mother's something."

"Ain't she though." Jo said with a southern accent.

Dean and Jo got in the car and started listening to 97.5 Classic Rock music. Halfway to the diner a commercial came on so Dean turned down the radio.

He took his eyes off the road for a minute to look at the blond. "Jo we need to talk."

Jo sighed trying not to think of what that might mean. "Ok? About?"

"Well, first off,  _never_  get me a tattoo again, especially when i'm drunk."

"You gotta admit it looks pretty awesome." Jo grinned.

"It does, which is why i'm not too pissed about it."

"I wouldn't have gotten you a shitty tattoo." Jo said somewhat jokingly.

Dean got very serious then. "But Jo, what the hell was that message?"

"Dean, it was nothing…"

He cut her off. "And don't say it was nothing when it was so obviously something."

"I was just being honest. I couldn't keep it in any longer." Jo said earnestly.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road because this was something he needed to say looking here in the eye. "Joey, do you really think my life would be better without you?"

Jo winced at the nickname. Dean hadn't called her that in forever. "Yeah, it would have saved you a lot of heart break."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm just a realist."

"Well listen to me Joey because if you really believe my life would be better off without you, you need some serious help. Jo you're my best friend, you've helped me with so much and you're family to me. You could never ruin my life."

Jo had silent tears running down her cheek. "Dean please, if we're family I'm that weird uncle no one really likes and who's not invited to family things except Christmas."

"You're gonna make me have a chick flick moment." Dean sighed. "Remember that time in seventh grade when we went to Meg's party?" Dean waited for a reply but Jo didn't answer so he continued. "Well it was suppose to be a girls only sleep over but you didn't want to go alone so you convinced Meg to let me come for some of it."

Jo couldn't help herself, she smirked at the memory because she knew where this was heading.

Dean saw the smirk and knew she remembered. "So we started playing truth or dare, and being as we were hormonal seventh graders all the truths and dares were some what sexual. When it was my turn I picked dare and Cassie dared me to kiss her."

"I said I had to go to the bathroom and ended up climbing out the window!" Jo laughed with tear stained cheeks.

"I know. When I left I had to take all your shit with me. I walked three blocks with your heavy ass sleeping bag."

"That's a great story Dean but what's the point?"

"The point it you never stayed to see the kiss didn't happen." Dean lied, it happened, maybe more than once, with a few of the girls there, but he also knew the lie was what Jo needed at the moment.

"You're a horrible liar." Jo said looking at him with sad eyes.

"What?" Dean asked dumbfounded that she had seen through him.

"I was your best friends for years. I know when you're lying."

"You still are my best friend and without you my life would be boring."

"Thanks for trying Dean but like I said I know when you're lying."

"Joey! I'm not lying about everything, my life would be boring without you." Dean sighed. "Truthfully one of the reasons I fell for Castiel was he was so different from you, well at first. He was constant, always proper, blue eyes, firm hands, and that hair...god I miss him."

"Dean? You were saying?" Jo didn't like Castiel and wasn't in the mood to hear about how perfect he was.

"Right...um... anyway when I found out you were pregnant I couldn't deal with it. I changed, a lot, especially after you left. Then whenever you would come to visit I would try to stay away from you, hell I was planning on doing that this summer."

"Then why didn't you?"

Dean could have lied but that didn't work before so he didn't see the point in trying. "Broke curfew, got in  _big_  trouble, dad threatened to give the Impala to Sam. Said if I kept you out of trouble this summer I could keep her." Dean laughed sarcastically. "It's been less than twenty four hours and I already I can feel it happening."

"Feel what?"

"I can feel myself becoming reckless, I can feel myself wanting that part of mylife back. Cas liked to play tough guy with his motorcycle but that was all it was, an act. I liked him because he kept me grounded and now that you're back and he's gone I can feel myself becoming  _me_ , the other me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jo asked leaning closer, Dean was so deep in thought he didn't even notice.

"I don't know." Although he was in the car he was very far away, not quite there.

Jo moved in to close the gap between them. Before she realized what she was doing she had her lips on Dean's lips. It was a soft, quick, sweet, kiss but lasted only a minute before Dean pulled away.

Jo was surprised to see the anger in Dean's eye. "What the hell Jo?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. I...I just thought…the story...and kissing" Jo was stammering for words.

"You always do this shit! You start to feel uncomfortable or insecure so you kiss your way out of it, or you go further!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Dean said pulling back on to the road. Instead of driving to a diner for breakfast he dropped Jo off at home. He didn't wait for her to get inside before he backing out of the driveway.

* * *

_May 12, 2014 11:13 am_

**Dean: I don't think I can deal with Jo all summer.**

**Bitch: It hasn't even been a day.**

**Dean: I know.**

**Bitch: Something happen?**

**Dean: So much shit.**

**Bitch: Are you gonna tell me or just bitch and complain about it.**

**Dean: Shut up bitch. Are you at home?**

**Bitch: It's Thursday, I'm at school.**

**Dean: Shit! Wanna ditch.**

**Bitch: I swear, there's less than a month left but between you and Jo are gonna ruin my grades? Meet me in the south parking lot.**

**Dean: Jo? Has she been texting you?**

**Bitch: No but I had to drive her home at like one, then she texted me, I took her to Roadhouse last night.**

**Dean: How late were you out?**

**Bitch: Stayed out till three in the morning, a little later by the time I got home.**

**Dean: …**

**Dean: I'll be there in five minutes be outside.**

**Bitch: Will do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. I am so very sorry for not posting in a long time, I just finished writing this story and it's all on fanfiction.net. But now I am going to post it here, so you can expect updates every Friday. Thank you guys for reading, and feel free to leave comments/reviews/kudos, I really love hearing from you guys!


	8. LIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, before you read this chapter you should know this chapter contains a little smut, it's the only chapter that does.

Dean picked up Sam and they headed over to the diner that Dean had wanted to take Jo to. He didn't talk the whole time which pissed Sam off because he could be in science reviewing for his final at the moment. When they ordered and the food arrived Dean still hadn't said anything, Sam knew he had to say something.

"Ok Dean, what's up?" Sam asked giving him a bitch face.

"Nothing." He replied gruffly.

"I call bull shit. First you start complaining about Jo then you pick me up. What the hell is going on with you and Jo."

"Why do you think it's about Jo, why is everything about Jo?"

Sam looked at him puzzled. "Because you said you can't tell with Jo, so using my Sherlock skills I deduce it is about Jo."

Dean put his head on the table. "Oh my god you're such a girl! I need Cas for this."

Sam rolled his eyes while giving Dean yet another bitchface. "You can't call Cas, it would only cause more trouble. If you wanna talk to Jo then i'm all you got." Dean was ignoring Sam because he was too busy on his phone, texting Cas.

_May 12, 2014 11:47 am_

**Dean: I know you probably don't want to see me but I need your help with something.**

**Cas: With what?**

**Dean: I need advice...on Jo…**

**Cas: Why do you think I would want to help you with her?**

**Dean: I don't know. You were always my sainer half.**

**Cas: Dean, if you're trying to win me back this isn't the way.**

**Dean: Please, i'm going crazy. I don't know how i'm going to deal with this girl all summer.**

**Cas: What happened?**

**Dean: She's just bad luck…**

**Cas: I believe that.**

**Dean: Please, I need to talk to someone.**

**Cas: Where and when?**

**Dean: ASAP meet me at the old warehouse.**

**Cas: We haven't been there since our first date…**

**Dean: Maybe I am trying to win you back...see you soon.**

Dean stood up and put his phone in his pocket. He was halfway to the door when he heard Sam walking up behind him. "Dude what the hell?" Sam asked annoyed.

"I'm going to meet Cas, i'll see you at home."

"Wait. You can't just leave me! I can't go home for like another three hours, dad would ground me if he knew I ditched."

"Then call one of your friends to come pick you up."

"They're all at school…" Sam suddenly stopped, he was thinking of last night and of Jessica. "Fine. You go, i'll see you at home." He pulled out his phone to call Jess.

* * *

Dean arrived at the warehouse at 12:25, he was very anxious because he wanted to win Castiel back so bad. He had stopped by the supermarket to get a table cloth, peanut butter sandwiches, and cherry pie. When he arrived Cas wasn't there yet which was good because it gave him time to try and remake their first date. He was just about done when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Wow. Dean! This is...wow." He heard Castiel say from behind him.

Dean turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey Cas." He said walking closer to him.

Castiel was trying not to look amazed but it was hard. "This...is amazing but you said you needed to talk about Jo." Castiel took a deep breath. "But this looks like you're trying to get back together with me...which we can't do."

"Why?" Dean whispered, slowly getting closer to Cas. "We were so good together."

"Yeah, but...you kept something huge from me." Castiel was trying to stay firm but he couldn't stop looking at Dean's lips.

"I'm sorry. I will be sorry for the rest of my life. Castiel Jimmy Novak I love you and will be sorry forever if you don't take me back." Dean was literally millimeters away from Cas's lips. "Cas, if we're ever gonna work I need to tell you about…"

"Damn it!" Castiel said giving in. "Shut up and kiss me."

That was all Dean needed to hear. His hands were around Castiel's waist and they kissing just as passionate as ever. Castiel's hands were gripping onto Dean's shoulder very tightly, both their tongues were fighting for dominance. In the end it was Castiel that won. When Cas had gotten Dean's shirt off he froze and looked confused at the tattoo that hadn't been there before.

Castiel gently put his hand on Dean's tattoo. "When did you get  _this_?"

"Yesterday." Dean answered before trying to lock lips with Cas again, but Castiel moved back away from him.

"What is it?"

"Anti-possession tattoo." Dean was barely paying attention to what he was saying, he only had two things on his mind, lust and love.

" _When_  did you get it yesterday?" Castiel soundly slightly annoyed.

Dean sensed it got a little annoyed too. "I don't know." He said with an attitude. "It was after you were done being a dick. I got drunk and Jo took me to get the tattoo."

"Did you do anything  _else_ with Johanna Bet?" Castiel asked with venom in his voice.

Dean snarled at him. "If you're trying to ask if Jo and I had  _another_ one night stand, we didn't."

"I'm sorry." Castiel sighed. "I don't want to fight. Yesterday was terrible and everything got out of hand, and I don't want today to be the same. I just...I don't like the thought of you with  _her_."

"Cas, Jo and I were way too young when it happened. Dude we were young as hell and both regret it, and honestly we rarely talk about it. You really don't need to be jealous of her."

"I really want to be mad at you." Castiel pouted. "But the tattoo kind of makes you look sexy."

"Are you saying I wasn't sexy before." Dean joked.

"Shut up!" Castiel said resuming to undress Dean as he had been doing only minutes before.

Castiel pulled Dean's shirt off revealing his chiseled torso, he trailed his fingers across the lines of his abs and then trailed down to take off Dean's pants. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed his neck making small lovebites on Cas's smooth neck. Raw moans escaped Cas's mouth and he threw his head back in ecstasy. Dean held onto Cas's hips and pulled him closer looking at him with lustful eyes. They both removed the remaining of their clothes, Castiel pushed Dean against the wall and slid his way down to his pulsing erection.

"Oh god." Dean said when he felt moist lips around his dick. "Castiel you're lips are amazing."

In response Castiel looked up at Dean with his lustful blue eyes and corked an eyebrow at him. That action alone was almost enough to make Dean cum, he had to use all his willpower not to.

"I swear to god Cas," Dean panted. "You're going to make me come in record time."

When Castiel tasted the first drop of pre-cum he pulled off of Dean making him whine in protest. "Castiel what are you doing?"

"I want you to cum inside of me."

"Oh, I can do that." He said over eagerly.

Dean pushed Castiel down and was thankful he had brought the table cloth. When they were both in comfortable positions Dean slowly pushed one finger inside of him. Since they had made love many times before he knew the exact ways to make Cas tick. He brushed his finger against his prostate which made Castiel shiver in ecstasy.

"Dean! More!" Was all Castiel could get out.

Dean smiled as he added another finger. He started pumping more forcefully making his lover cry out even more. He added one more finger and continued to hit his partner's prostate almost every time. When he removed his finger he received a quick groan from Cas before he stuck his dick in.

Dean started out teasingly slow but when he heard Castiel whimper for more below he quickened his speed and started pumping harder. He had no problem finding Cas's prostate, and every time he hit it Cas would let out a forceful yell.

"Dean I'm going to cum!"

Dean continued to push into Cas and Cas had his orgasm calling out Dean's name. Upon hearing this Dean started pushing harder and faster as he came himself. They rode out their orgasms long and hard together.

"That was amazing." Castiel said hoarsely.

"It's true what they say. Make up sex is the best."

Dean and Castiel laid together for a long time after their lovemaking. The blue eyed male was resting his head on Dean's chest as Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. They were peaceful and very content, so Dean thought this was a good time than any to ask "does this mean we're back together?" It was a question that he was fairly sure he knew the answer to.

"I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean smirked. "I love you too Castiel Jimmy Novak."

They sat together for several minutes before Castiel eye's darken. "Dean if this is going to work I need to ask now if there's anything else I should know."

Dean's mind flashed to his son, Ben. Then if flashed to Jo's kiss, the one he wasn't suppose to like but kind of did. "No, not that I can think of." He lied knowing Cas didn't have a built in lie detector like Jo did.

"Also, I want to meet Johanna Beth, again. No fighting or judging. I can't say i'll like her but if she's going to be here all summer hanging out with you I want to have some sort of relationship with her."

"That's nice of you Cas, but if you're gonna have any relationship with her you're going to have to call her Jo."

"I...I can do that."

"Good." Dean laughed.

They laid together together for what felt like hours until Dean's phone rang. "What Sam?" He asked somewhat annoyed now that the peacefully silence was broken.

"Did you forget we're having that dinner now?"

"Shit!" Dean yelled. "Cover for me? I gotta run home and change, i'll be at Ellen's in like a half hour."

Sam sighed. "I'll try...but...what happen to the cloth you had? I mean they're dressy enough."

"They're kind of winked."

"Thanks to me!" Castiel yelled from behind.

"Shut up." Dean said glaring at Cas trying not to smirk.

"Is that...are you...what?" Sam questioned.

Dean simply answered ""yes," before quickly hanging up and putting on his cloth. Before Dean went to the impala he pulled Castiel into him. He held him at the waist and they had a long passionate kiss. "Be safe, please don't drive too fast." Dean said concerned.

"Dean, you know what I always say. Too much to see, not enough time."

"If you drive too fast you won't have time to see anything."

"Whatever. Don't you have dinner to get to." Castiel said with a smirk on his face.

Dean gave him one more kiss on the forehead before walking out to the impala. As he did he turned back to Cas and yell "I love you and will forever. Please don't ever change."

"No chickflick moments." Castiel mocked him but his eyes were full with love and warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely's, i'm sorry this chapter was not posted yesterday. I put off my school work until now and I have a lot of it to do my Monday and that's why I didn't update yesterday. Anyway if you guys want to leave a kudo(s) feel free to, also I love to hear from you guys so if you want to leave a comment/review that would be awesome. Have a great Saturday and DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)!


	9. Road Trip!

Dean drove home as fast as he could at a legal speed and threw on a light blue shirt and some hideous khaki pants he only wore because he knew Bobby liked them.  Once he had changed and was back on the road it only took ten minutes to get to Ellen’s house.

“Hey guys.  Sorry I’m late.”

“I’m here for less than a week and you can’t be on time?”  Bobby said jokingly.

“Great to see you have that same sense of humor.  I’ll be right back, i’m gonna get a beer, you want one.”

“Of course you idjit.”

Dean laughed as he walked into the kitchen.  He grabbed two beers from fridge before he realized someone was staring at the back of his head.  He slowly turned around to see Jo in a stunning light blue dress.  Her hair was completely straight and laying neatly on her shoulders, and Dean couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was.  He wanted to talk about the kiss with her but he did what he always did, he pushed his emotions down and ran from them like a scared little boy.

Jo started to say “Dean” before he walked away. She was feeling lousy for kissing Dean and she wanted to fix it but didn’t know how because like always Dean didn’t want to talk about his feelings.  So instead she went into the living room where everyone was sitting and talking while dinner finished cooking.  For the most part pre-dinner conversation was pretty light hearted, there was a lot of joking around.  Dean would steal looks at Jo, and Jo would steal looks at Dean.  Everybody noticed their not so settle glances at each other (except Dean and Jo of course) but no one brought it up until dinner was ready.

Dean wanted to sit as far away as possible from Jo so he tried to sit at the opposite end, however he was sitting in front of John and John wanted to sit across from Ellen.  Bobby and Sam were already at the heads of the table so the only place left that he could sit was across from Jo.  He reluctantly sat down, they continued to steal glances at each other for about twenty minutes, but Bobby finally had enough.

He was picking up his second beer and looking directly at Dean as he looked at Jo again.  Since he was being shipped out in a few days he wanted to know what was going on between them so he asked the question on everybody’s mind.  “What the hell is going on between you two?”

“What?”  Jo and Dean asked startled at the same time.

“You two idjits have been looking at each other all night but you haven’t said a word to each other.  So I’ll ask again, what the hell is going on between you two?”

“Nothing…” Dean started to say before Sam cut him off.

“Bull shit.  He was texting me early about Jo.”

“And Jo’s been locked up in her room since she got breakfast with you.  Now that I think about it that was an awfully fast breakfast.”  Ellen said raising an eyebrow.

It was John’s turn to speak now.  “Yeah and you were up and out of the house pretty early for someone who was so drunk the night before.”

Jo and Dean just looked at each other, neither of them were really sure what to say.  It was Jo who finally spoke after, “fine, fine, you caught us.  We were going to wait until after dinner but if you have to know Dean and I have been looking at each other all night because we are still trying to decide who should give you your gift.”

“What gift?”  Bobby questioned.

“The one we’re going to go upstairs and get right now.”  Jo answered while standing up and walking to the stairs, Dean was right behind her.

“Do you really have a gift.”  Dean whispered as they were walking upstairs.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve got some booze, I was saving it for a rainy day and was going to drink it yesterday but I couldn’t use it on my first day back.”  Jo said while getting the alcohol from her under her bed.  She blew on it to wipe off some of the dust.

“Woah.  How long has that been under there?”

“Truthfully?  Like three years, you know how my mom can be.  I had more but I drank them on previous visits.”

“Where’d you get them?  Don’t you think they’re gonna wonder how you got that?”

Jo shrugged as she headed out of the room.  “Stole them from my dad.”  She waited for Dean at the top of the stairs before adding “you know we’re going to have to talk about his morning, right?”

Dean sighed.  “Yeah, why don’t we go out after dinner to talk.”

Jo was surprised to hear him give in so easily.  “Ok that’s fine.”

They headed downstairs where everyone at the dinner table seemed surprised to see they actually had a gift.

“Don’t look so shocked.”  Dean joked.  He could tell by the look on Bobby’s face he didn’t believe for one second that this why they had been stealing glances at each but he decided not to question it.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, Jo and Dean were too embarrassed to steal anymore glance at each other, and nobody made any references to the obvious bogus gift they’d given Bobby. Dessert, sadly, didn’t go remotely as well as dinner.  It all started when Dean decided it was time to talk about the kiss.  Obviously he couldn’t do it there so he came up with a lie to leave, he asked his father “can Jo and I leave, we have business to attend to.”

“Why?”  He said annoyed.

“I’ve gotta take her by the shop.  She’s thinking about applying for that open auto mechanic job.”  Dean lied.

Bobby deiced now would be a good time to speak.  “I’d hire Jo in a heartbeat, wouldn’t even have any interviews.  Best damn mechanic I know.”

“Besides me, right?”  Dean didn’t mean to sound so insecure when he asked.

“In your dreams.”  Bobby replied with a laugh.  “So who quit?”

“I fired Bela.  She was stealing parts.”

“Well ain’t that a damn shame.  She wasn’t the best, but she was a good mechanic.”

“Yeah, I hated doing it, but I had to.”  Dean looked at his dad, “anyway can we leave?”

John had had a little too much to drink and he was a mean drunk.  After Mary died he’d hit Dean a few times, causing Sam and Dean to go live in a foster home and with Bobby for a while.  John got his shit together and got his boys back but some nights, like tonight, you saw just how mean he could be.  “Why?”  He snarled.  “Sounds like she already has the damn job.  You tryin’ to knock her up again?”

“John!”  Bobby and Ellen yelled at the same time.

That didn’t stop him from talking, if anything it only added fuel.  “Use a condom this time.  You don’t need another kid.”

Ellen looked at John with hate in her eyes.  Sam stared dumbfounded (he hadn’t known about the kid and couldn’t believe he was an uncle).  Bobby’s jaw was almost to the ground.  Jo looked down, she seemed to be both embarrassed and ashamed that more people knew her secret.  Dean looked at everybody before he decided to stand up to his father for once in his life.  Although it didn’t happen as often as it use to he was tired of taking shit like this from his father.

He only had to say two words to get his point across.  “Fuck you.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL TRUP!”

Dean spoke slower and pronounced each syllable carefully.  “I said fuck you.”

“WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY?”

“You gave me the right when you disrespected me, Jo, and your grandson.  You might be my father by blood, but if anything Bobby’s more of a dad to me.  Taught me more than you have.”

“I ain’t disrespecting no grandson, you may’ve given’ the sperm but you ain’t that boy’s daddy.  The kid don’t even know who you are.”

Dean was clinching and unclinching his fist, he was taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm.  “True, Ben may not know I am his father, if...no when I tell him I am his father, sure as hell will I be there for him.”

“You say that now but as soon as that boy starts annoying you you’ll be runnin’ like the scared little boy you are.”

Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Jo were looking wide eyed back at forth from son, to.  They all wanted to know who would get the last word, in the end it was Dean.

Dean ended the argument the way he started it, by saying two words.  “Fuck you.”  He took John's hand and was out the door before he gave his father any time to respond.

“I’m telling Ben, now!” Dean practically growled while pulling Jo to his car.

“No, you’re not.”

“The hell i’m not.”

Jo pulled her hand away from Dean and stopped walking.  “You’re not telling him just because you’re mad at your dad!”

“Are you sure about that?  Because don’t think for one second I’m above driving all night to tell him, I don’t care if you’re there.”  Dean said seriously.

“This is why you can’t tell him!”  Jo yelled.  “A father shouldn’t act this way!  You’re not tell him because you want to, you’re telling him to prove a point!”

“And what’s your point?  At least Ben can stop asking you who is father is!”

“I’d rather him ask me than for you to tell him and then run away!”

Dean eyes flashed red with anger.  “Are you saying you agree with my father?  Do you really think I’d run away like a scared little boy.”

“I’m saying you don’t know what it’s like to be a parent!  It’s a hell of a lot harder than you think!”

“Well I want to find out!”

Jo looked at him with a challenging look “you and Castiel are back together, right?”  She didn’t wait for him to answer.  “I know you are, I was with Sam and heard.  If you tell Cas about Ben then I’ll allow you to tell him.”

“You can’t be serious!”

Jo crossed her arms, squared her jaw, and gave Dean a glare that answered his question.

“You were right this morning.  You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”  It appeared to Jo that Dean was going to leave but she was surprised when he stormed over, closer to her.  “And you know what, you’re a damn hypocrite!”

Jo was hurt by his comment but she wasn’t going to let him win this fight with that.  “How am I a hypocrite?”

“‘I’m sorry you don’t get to see Ben more.’  Bull shit!  Here I am making an effort to be a part of his life but you don’t want that now?”

“Don’t twist my fucking words around!  I want you to see Ben but I don’t want you telling him because of some damn comment you dad made while he was drunk!”

“It’s more than that damn it!  My father is an ass but at least he was around!  Sure, sometimes he was an abusive piece of shit but at least he was there!  I want Ben to be able to say the same about me.”  Before Dean could reply he realized what he said and tried to take it back.  “I mean I would never hit Ben, or be abusive I just want to be a part of his life.”

She could see Dean was starting to calm down and knew if she held firm for a few more minutes she would win this argument.  “Like I said, you could tell Ben if you tell Castiel first.”

“I...I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Well figure it out then talk to me but right now I’m done with this conversation.”  She started walking away but stopped at the door.  “You might want to talk to Sam and Bobby.”

Dean hesitated for a moment.  “Can you talk to Bobby, he has a soft spot for you.”

“Whatever, just talk to Sam.”  She didn’t give him time to say anything else because she practically ran into the house.

_May 12, 2014 9:33pm_

**Dean: Let Bobby take dad home, we need to talk.**

**Bitch: Tell me dad was talking nonsense.**

**Dean: Come outside damn it!**

**Bitch: Fine, coming.**

Dean was leaning on the car hood for about five minutes before he saw the door open and Sam step out.  “Were you doing your hair, what took you so long?” Dean joked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam, understandably, was in no mood to joke.  “He’s drunk right?  You’re not a father?”

“I think you know the answer from what you just saw.”  Dean said while getting in the car and beckoning for him to do the same.

After a moments hesitation Sam entered the car.  “How the hell could you keep this from me?”

“I keep a lot of shit from you.  I don’t try to it’s just who I am.”  Dean said while pulling out of the driveway.

“But who the hell keeps the fact that they have a son away from their brother!?”

“Sammy please, I can’t deal with it if you’re mad at me too.  Yes, I kept this from you, but look it from my point of view.”

“Your point of view?!?!  You’re really going to try and make me feel bad for you?”

Dean sighed.  “I’m sorry Sam,  I don’t want you to feel that way,  it’s just I have to choose between being a father or keeping Cas.”

“Why do you have to choose?”

“Jo gave me an alternative, I can meet Ben but I have to tell Cas.”

“Damn it Dean. You’re making me feel bad for you!  What are you going to do?”

The shorter Winchester looked at his brother with sad eyes.  “I don’t know.  I want to know Ben but what if I don’t like the kid, then I will have thrown away my relationship for nothing.”

“Ok, but if you’re gonna play the what if game you have to do it from the other side too.  What if you meet the kid and find out he’s Luke Skywalker awesome.”

“But that’s best case scenario, either way if I decide to meet him I am going to lose Cas.”

“You don’t necessarily know that.  I mean you could get lucky, maybe he won’t mind.”

“And maybe Lucifer is a pretty cool guy.”  Dean said sarcastically.  “Castiel is going to dump my ass...unless Sam…”

Sam cut him off before he could go any further.  “I don’t like that look on your face.  That’s you’re I have a plan face.  The last time you had that face you got me to ask Amelia Pond out.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“She was crazy!  Her mom was crazy!  That whole family was crazy!  Look I don’t know what your plan is but I don’t want to be a part of it.”

“Aw come on Sammy you don’t even know what it is.”

“Exactly and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Dean pulled over to the side of the road so he could focus on Sam, not the road.  “Just hear me out, we drive out there, I can meet Ben, you can meet your nephew, then we can drive back.  Quick and simple, Jo doesn’t have to know we went and Cas doesn’t need to know anything about tonight.”

“I have school.”  Sam said.

“So you’ll miss tomorrow and Monday, I’m sure they’ll understand if you tell them you were meeting your long lost nephew.”

“You really think that’ll work...they’re aren’t dumb.  And neither is Jo, if we go missing for three or four days she’ll know exactly where we went and what we’re doing.”

“You’re not saying no.”

“And i’m not saying yes!  You’re not thinking clearly and there are too many holes in your plan.”

“I can handle Jo, I have a plan for that too.  But before I can tell you that I need to know you’re in.”

“Why do you even want me coming?”

Dean sighed.  “Because you’re my brother.  You’ve been with me for literally everything, you were there before Jo and I slept together, you were the first person I told when we did, you were there when I was depressed about losing her, and you were the one that made me go after Cas.  It only feels right that you’re there when I meet him too, so are you in?”

“Alright.  I’ll go.  I’ll help you met him.  But I have to be back first thing Tuesday.”  He said seriously.

Dean was pulling onto the highway when a new question formed in his head.  “What’s happening first thing Tuesday?”

“I’ve got an interview.”  Sam said shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal.  “With a rep from Stanford.”

“That’s awesome Sam!  Why didn’t you say anything before.”

Sam was trying to keep a huge smile from his face but it wasn’t working.  “I was going to tell everyone during dessert but I kind of got shown up.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.  So how are you going to handle the whole Jo thing?”

“Give me your phone.”  Dean said while turning into their driveway.  “I’m gonna text Jo while you pack a change of cloth for us.”

Sam gave Dean a bitch face but did as he was told.  He was at the front door when he heard his brother yell, “pack a suit to.  We might need one!”  At first Dean didn’t think his brother heard but then he saw him give a small nod.

 

_May 12, 2014 10:04 pm_

**Sam: Dean talked to me...it’s crazy…**

**Jo: Sam, I’m so sorry you had to find out that way.**

**Sam: It’s ok, not your fault.  But Dean’s pissed and doesn’t want to be around dad right now.  He wants to get out of town for a few days and with the state of mind he’s in I thought i’d be a good idea for me to go with him.**

**Jo: Where are you going?**

**Sam: We’ll probably get a motel in Kansas City.**

**Jo: Sam if you’re lying to me I will NEVER forgive you!**

**Sam: I promise, we’re not going to meet the kid.  Dean talked about it but I wouldn’t let him.**

**Jo: Thanks...text me when you get to the motel.**

**Sam: Will do, it should be an hour or so.**

* * *

Sam and Dean drove straight to Nebraska only stopping once so they could switch drivers.  When they arrived Sam shook Dean awake.

“Great plan Dean, we’re here but it’s two in the fucking morning.”

Dean stretched and yawned for almost a whole minute before answering his brother.  “Chill out.  We can sleep in the Impala or get a motel for the night.  We’ll figure out how to meet Ben tomorrow.”

“Wait!  I thought you said you had a plan!”

“I had a plan on how to get here, not how to meet Ben.  Sammy if you want to be a lawyer you have to listen for the details, look for the loopholes.”  Sam just started at Dean with a mix of shock and bitchiness.  “So let’s find a motel.”  Dean added with a smug grin on his face.

So that’s what they did, and they slept well into the early afternoon.  The only reason Dean even woke up was he heard Cas’s ringtone.

“Hello.”  Dean said groggily.

“Hi sexy, just woke up?”

“How can you tell?”

“You have that tried sexy voice I love so much.  So you want to go to a movie but not watch it?”

Dean bit his lip trying to think of a somewhat convincing lie.  “I’d love to but I can’t, I got in a little trouble at dinner last night.”

“Is everything ok?”  Castiel asked with real concern.

“Everything’s fine...I guess.  I just got grounded for showing up late.”

“Oh.  How long?”

“Monday.  Cas, baby, I love you but if my dad hears me on the phone he’ll take it so I gotta go.  I’ll text you later.”

“Ok bye, I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean smirked he loved the way they said goodbye.  “Castiel Jimmy Novak I love you too.”

Once he got off the phone with Cas he sat in bed and watched Doctor Sexy M.D. for about an hour before Sam finally work up.

“Hey bitch, it’s about time.”  Dean joked.

“Shut up jerk.  Did you come up with a plan?”

“You don’t waste anytime do you?”

“Dean i’m in the mood to joke.”  Sam said seriously.

“Something up your ass?”

The taller Winchester shot his brother a bitch face.  “The plan?”

“I figure we’ll just pay William a visit.  We can offer him and Ben a free meal, maybe go to a movie.  And if all goes well we can do something with them tomorrow, then we’ll drive home Monday morning.  If things turn to shit we’ll leave tomorrow morning and have you back in time for school.”

“You’ve had some pretty bad plans but that is the worst hands downs.”  Sam said while giving Dean another bitch face.  “William didn’t like you before you slept with Jo, he certainly won’t like you now that you’ve knocked up his daughter.”

“Um...yeah...about that...as far as I know Jo never told him I was the daddy…”  Dean paused taking in his brothers stunned face.  “So that’s a start, right?”

“Maybe but it’s a bad one.”

“I mean I have one other plan but it’s kind of illegal...only if we get caught and I don’t think we will.”

“I...I...honestly don’t know what to say.”  Sam was besides himself.  “We are not doing anything illegal...but i’d kind of like to hear this plan.

“Well we have suits so I thought we could go to William’s house and just say we’re conducting a survey.  We might not really get to talk to Ben but atleast we’ll see him.  Hell maybe we could say it’s a family survey so he can answer questions too.”

“That plan isn’t terrible...but it’s illegal...what are the chances we’ll get caught, or that William will recognize us?”

“Not high, we were really young when he moved out here.  I think I was six, if that so i’d say if we just choose fake names we’d be fine.  I call Colin Burgess!”

Sam looked at Dean with an annoyed glare.  “The leader drummer for AC/DC?  You really don’t think he’ll find that a little odd?”

Dean decided not to answer, he just went into the bathroom to change into the suit.  When he was done Sam did the same.  It wasn’t until they left the motel that they realized they didn’t know exactly where William Harvelle lived.  The two Winchester booked for a while about what to do before they decided that it might be best to just head home and come up with a better plan, truthfully Dean had just come to his senses and realized he wasn’t ready to meet his son.

 


	10. Holy Beer

    The rest of May passed without much incident.  Gabriel forgave Dean for the trouble he had caused his little brother, he even started calling him Boy Toy again.  Their father apologized to everyone, although he didn’t mend things with Ellen (they broke up).  Bobby helped Dean find a replacement for Bela before he went back to the army.  Jo went back to Roadhouse and got a summer job there.  Sam finished off his junior year and the phone interview with Stanford went great (they wanted to give him a full ride).  Dean and Sam didn’t talk about their failed attempt to meet the kid, although Dean was still working up a plan.  And Dean managed to keep Castiel and Jo apart, well until the second week of June when Cas decided it was time to meet Jo (for the second time).  So Dean made plans for them all to meet at the Roadhouse, he was the first to arrive and was nervous as hell.

  


_June 16th 2014, 6:33pm_

**Dean: Dude i’m freaking out here!  You know who invites their one night stands and current boyfriend to dinner?  Crazy people!  I’m crazy!**

**Bitch: Jo wasn’t a one night stand, you’re not crazy, and you’ll be fine.**

**Dean: You and Jess should come over here you know to keep on eye on things.  Make sure there are no blow out fights.**

**Bitch: Dude we’re not doing that.**

**Dean: Gotta go Jo just here.**

     Deans heart started pumping, Jo looked fantastic and he’d be lying if he didn’t say so.  This was wrong though, and he knew it, he shouldn’t be feeling or looking at Jo that way, he was with Cas, and happy.

     Jo smiled when she say Dean was already there.  “Hey Dean-o.  You look great, planning to get some tonight?”

     “Aren’t you playful.”  Dean joked back.  He was really just hoping she wouldn’t say this stuff when Castiel got there.  “You don’t look too bad yourself.”  He added as an after thought.

     “Thanks.”  Jo smiled.  “So is Castiel usually late?  Funny he didn’t plug me as the type to be late, thought he’d be the kind of person to get her right on time.”

     “No, that’s Cas.  Always on time, I told him to get here at 6:45.”

     “Why?”

     Dean sighed.  “Jo I love ya like a sister but I swear some of the shit you say...it’s not going to fly with Cas.  Please be on your best behavior.”

     The words Jo heard hurt.  ‘I love ya like a sister,’ that’s something she would say to Sam.  She thought Dean wasn’t suppose to love her as a sister but more of a lover considering they did have a kid together.  But she hide her emotions like Dean did and pretended she was ok.  “Right, best behavior.  Will do.  So why’d this guy want to meet me again, I didn’t actually make a great first impression.”

     “Jo, this is what i’m talking about.  Best behavior.  That guy is my boyfriend and you know his name.”

     “He’s not even here yet.  Now answer my question.”  Jo said while rolling her eyes and pouting.

     “Because he’s the best boyfriend in the world and understands that he should have a relationship with you since you’re back in my life.”

     Jo was fazed by his words.  “I’m...back in your life?  I’ve wanted you to say that since Ben was born.”  Jo quickly realized what she said and wanted to crawl under the table from embarrassment.

     “What?  Jo how could you think…”

     “Look!  Castiel is here!”  She said as soon as she saw the dark haired boy.  “And right on time like you said.”  She was grateful they wouldn’t have to talk about what she had just said.

     “Hey Cas over here.”  Dean waved the blue eyed boy over.

     “Hello Dean, Joan...Jo.  Nice to see you again.”

     Jo smiled.  “Hi Castiel, before we go any further in this dinner I just want to apologize for our last meeting.  Things got out of hand and I guess you’re not a peice of shit.”

     Dean shot Jo a look and kicked her under the table.  In return she stuck her middle finger up at him.  

     Castiel merely laughed.  “I should apologize too.  I was acting like quite an assbutt the last time I saw you.  I should not have said the things I did, it’s just not everyday you find out your boyfriend had a best friend whom he slept with then never talked about.”

     Jo knew he wasn’t trying to be mean so she pretend like his frankness didn’t bother her, although it did a little.  “Well since we both weren’t our usually charming self what do you say we forget that day.  This can be our first meeting.”

     “Hello I’m Castiel Jimmy Novak although most people just me Castiel.”  He stuck out his hand and Jo took it.

     “Well I’m Joanna Beth Harvelle, most people just call me Jo though.”

     “Nice to meet you Jo.”

     Dean let out a gruff laugh.  “Well now that you two have met let’s order dinner cause i’m starving!”

     “You’re always hungry!”  Jo teased.

     “Always hungry for me.”  Castiel added which made Dean blush.

     Jo high fived Castiel.  “Dude if you’re going to make jokes like that we’re going to be great friends.”  Jo said while laughing.

     “Great.”  Dean said over dramatically while trying to hide his smirk.  “The two people who love teasing me the most, well besides Sam, together.  This can’t end well for me.”

     “You’re right Dean-o it can’t.”  Jo said playfully while standing up.  “I’m gonna get a beer you want one Cas?”

     “I don’t understand aren’t you twenty like me?”  Castiel asked while tilting his head to the side.

     “Yeah but Ash loves me and incase you haven’t noticed he doesn’t really card people. So you want a beer or what?”

     “Naw Cas doesn’t drink…”  Dean started to say before he was cut off.

     “Sure, I’d love one.  Thanks.”

     “Awesome I’ll be back with three beers.”

     When Jo was out of earshot Dean looked at Castiel almost accusingly.  “Everything ok Cas?  You’re acting different.”  He said trying to choose his words carefully.

     “How so?”

     “In all the years i’ve known you you’ve never drunk once.  So what’s changed now?”

     Castiel shrugged.  “I’m just trying to get along with Jo but honestly I don’t want the beer.”

     “But you don’t have to change.  Oh yeah and assbutt?  What was that?”

     “I panicked a little there.”

     “Dude just relax and be yourself.  Jo’s easy to…” Castiel cut him off.

     “Oh shit!  She’s coming back and she has the beer!  What do I do?”

     “Don’t drink it.”  Dean said as if it was obvious.

     Castiel only had time to say “that would be rude” before Jo came back.

     Jo came over with a huge grin on her face and placed a beer in front of everyone.  “Ash wanted me to tell you this is his special brew that God sent down from the heavens for us.”

     “I’ll be the judge of that.”  Dean took a long gulp and then smile.  “Dude, Ash is right!  This is like having an orgasm in your mouth.”

     Jo took a sip then pretended to have an orgasm.  “Ohhhhhhhh goooooood. Yes!  It’s sooooooooo good.  Cas what do you think?”

     “I uh...I haven’t tried it yet.”  Castiel look at Dean with pleading eyes.

     “Well what are you waiting for?”  Jo question.

     “You know, Jo, Cas doesn’t really…” Dean tried to help Castiel but Jo was having none of it.

     She gave Dean somewhat of a joking glare, “I’m asking Castiel, not you.”  She then cast softer eyes at the dark haired male.  “So Castiel, what do you think of the beer.”

     Without having Dean to answer for him Cas had a moment of truth within him and took a small sip of the beer.  As soon as he did he smiled and drank the whole thing in one long sip.  Dean was looking in shock at his boyfriend.

     “So I take you like it.”  Jo laughed.

     “Where can I get more of this Holy Beer?”

     The blonde smirked, “Go ask Ash for a pitcher of this.”

     “Who?”

     “The guy with the mullet.”

     Castiel nodded and as soon as he was gone she smacked Dean’s arm.  “What the hell Dean?  Why the hell doesn’t he know who Ash is?”

     “I don’t take Cas here.”  Dean shrugged as if it was obvious.

     The blonde shot him a death glare.  Her words were full of venom.  “Why?  Is it because we use it come here?  Are you ashamed?”

     “What?  No.  It’s because Castiel doesn’t usually drink, i’m surprised he drank that.”

     “Oh.”  Jo looked down too embarrassed to look Dean in the eyes.

     “What’s up with you lately, you’ve been so touchy.”

     Jo let out a loud sigh and looked over to Castiel who was still waiting for the beer.  Dean noticed her looking and got a little nervous.  “What, is it Cas?  Do you not like him?”

     “What!  No, he’s honestly not as bad as I thought before.”  She lowered her voice for the next part.  “It’s just I keep thinking about Ben.  I’ve been missing him.  This is the longest I’ve ever been away from him.”

     “I can relate to that.”

     “Really?”  Jo said rolling her eyes.  “You can relate to missing your kid?”

     “Well maybe not my kid but remember the summer after my mom died?”

     “Yeah…”

     “So you probably also remember how my father started drinking.”

     “Yes…”  Jo said trying to see where this was heading.  Neither of them realized Cas was standing behind them.

     ‘Well before Child’s Protective Services let us live with Bobby they had to make sure his house was up to code and shit.  So they put Sam and I in a home for like a week or two but since i’d gotten in a little trouble with the law…”

     “What?”   Castiel yelled.

     Dean waved him off.  “I was fourteen and my mom had just died.  It was a bad time, anyway because of that the home they put Sam in wouldn’t allow me in so I had to go to a different home about an hour away from him.  I know that’s different from you and Ben but I can understand you being moody for missing him, I was only away from Sam for like a week but man did I miss him like hell.”

     Both Jo and Castiel looked at Dean in awe.  “I’ve never heard you talk so openly about your past Dean.”  Castiel said.  “Who’s Ben?”

     Jo saw the fear flash on Dean’s face.  “My boyfriend.  I’ve been missing him like crazy.”

     “Oh, I’m sorry.  I wish I had my own story to relate to but besides from having a deadbeat father who ran out on us after I was born I haven’t lost anyone.”  Castiel said as he poured himself some of the Holy Beer.

     Jo looked at the males blue eyes, they looked so innocent, she wondered if her eyes ever looked that innocent.  “Yeah, well life is full of up’s and downs.”

     “Amen to that.”  Dean said raising his glass to his lips.

     The rest of dinner was fulled of light hearted conversation.  Castiel did most of the talking though because he was a light weight and got drunk rather easily, which neither Jo nor Dean knew.

     “Woah there Cas I think you’ve had enough.”  Dean said when he went to take a seventh cup of what they had started calling The Holy Beer.

     “Nobody asked yoo!”  Castiel slurrered.

     Jo put her hand on his shoulder.  “I hate to say it but I think he’s right.”

     “And I think he’s short!”

     Jo clasped her hands over her mouth to try to keep from laughing, although it didn’t help.  Dean glared at her then proceeded to take Castiel’s cup.  “You’re done for the night.  You’ll be thanking me tomorrow when you’re hungover isn’t as bad.”

     “Buuuuuuuut Dean!”  He whined.  “The Holy Beer!”

     Jo pouted too, she liked drunk Cas.  “Yeah Dean, The Holy Beer!  Let the man drink!”

     “You’re not the one who has to take him home and get him into bed without his brothers killing you.”

     Jo gasped.  “You have brothers!  Can I meet them?”

     “Yesh!”  Castiel answered both questions with the one word.

     “What are we still doing here?  Let’s go meet your brothers.”  Jo said excitedly.

     “Yesh!  To Cas’s house we go.”  Castiel said while laughing hysterically.

     “No.”  Dean glared at both of them.  “I’m putting Cas in bed and praying his brothers don’t kick my ass and you’re staying in the Impala.”

     “I can drive myself home.”  Jo pouted.

     “You seem a little buzzed, i’m not taking the chance and letting you drive.”

     Jo looked a little upset but didn’t object.  Castiel just huffed and tried to get the rest of the Holy Beer.  It took Dean longer than he’d wanted to get Cas in the car and Jo wasn’t any easier.  She kept pouting saying she could drive herself home, and she would have had Ash and Dean not took her keys.

     “Why do I hafe to shit in the bake.”  Castiel whined.

     Dean gritted his teeth trying to stay calm.  “I asked if you wanted to sit up front and you said no.”

     “But you was mean beshore.”

     “Well it’s too late now because Jo is up front.”  He said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

     “That’s not fair, i’m your boy…”  that was as far as Castiel got before he started coughing.

     Dean was gripping the wheel very hard.  “Cas if puke in my car you’re a dead man.”

     Jo had been silent up until this point but she couldn’t hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing.

     “Joey shut the hell up.”

     “I’m sorry but this is what having a kid is like.”  Jo clasped her hands over her mouth as soon as she said it.  Dean’s eyes widened and he held his breath hoping Cas was too busy choking to hear her.

     The oldest Winchester brother wasn’t sure if he should praise Jesus or kill a demon because Castiel didn’t hear but he did puke in the back seat.

     “Son of a bitch Cas!  Come on!”  He smacked his hands hard against the wheel.

     “Sorry.”  He said meekly.

     Dean took a deep breath.  “Whatever it’s fine.”  He was mad as hell but thought if Jo saw how good he was with drunk Castiel she’d think he could handle anything, even a little boy.  The green eyed boy gave the blonde his phone to text Gabriel.

 

_June 16, 2014 9:32 pm_

**Dean: Castiel got drunk and is in the back seat of the car.  Can you help me carry him inside?**

**Douchy-Gabe: This isn’t boy toy is it?**

**Dean: Um...no it’s Jo, his friend...am I texting the wrong person?**

**Douchy-Gabe: Yeah, this is Castiel’s brother.  I’ll be right out to help.**

**Dean: Well we’re about five minutes away.  How did you know I wasn’t Dean?**

**Douchy-Gabe: Dean never calls Castiel Castiel, it’s always Cas.  And he’s never so polite as to ask.**

**Dean: Ha! Ture**

**Dean: Oh...we weren’t five minutes away…guess i’m not as good with time as I thought…**

**Douchy-Gabe: Lol i’m coming out.**

     “Where’s this Gabe guy?” Jo questioned looking around the parking lot.

     Dean pointed to a guy standing in the middle of the lot.  “He’s the short one over there.”

     “He looks nothing like Castiel but he’s kind of hot.”

     “And he kinds of has a thing for Sam and you kind of have a boyfriend.”  Castiel smirked.  “Sorry, not sorry.”

     Jo glared in Dean’s direction.  “Can we just kick his drunk ass out?”

     “At this point I’m thinking about it.”  And Dean really was debating it because Cas was starting to cough again.  He didn’t have time to come to a decision though because before he could Gabriel was knocking on the window.

     “Can you have your gab fust later, it’s freezing out here!”  The older Novak complained.

     “Sorry.”  Jo said trolling her hair while flirting.  She didn’t care if this guy had a thing for Sam and Dean he was hotter up close.  “I was just saying how cute you were.”

     “Thanks, you’re not too bad looking yourself.”  Gabriel flirted right back.

     Jo giggled like a schoolgirl, “stop you’re making me blush.”

     “You’re still cute, even blushing.”

     “Gross.”  Dean moaned from the drivers side.  “Can you two maybe stop flirting and help me with Cas before he pukes again?”

     “Sorry Jo, Boy toy has no manners.”  He winked.

     Jo giggled and Dean glared as he got out the car.  “I thought you had a thing for Sam.”  He said.

     Gabriel merely shrugged.  “I have a thing for anyone if they’re cute, you should understand that.”

     Dean nearly choked on air.  “I can...what?”

     “You’re bi.  You have a thing for either sex.  What did you think I meant?”

     “Nothing.  Just help me with your brother.”  Dean had thought he’d been talking about Jo.  It’s not like he liked her or anything, she’s just been running through his head lately...but that had to be because of Ben.  Well that’s what he was telling himself at least.

     Castiel may not look like the strongest guy in the world but don’t let his looks deceive you, he is strong and he doesn’t like being carried.  Dean and Gabriel found that out the hard way.  The green eyed male was trying to lift Castiel’s head while Gabriel tried to lift his feet when he felt a sting in his left hand that caused him to almost drop his head in the puke.

     “What the hell Cas!  Did you bite me?!?”

     “Let go of me!”  Castiel was having a fit.  “I don’t want to go.”  

     He managed to get his feet of his brothers grasped and kick him in the stomach, hard.  Dean only took his focus off of Cas for a second but that was all the dark hair guy needed.  Since Castiel was still lying down in the back of the Impala he was right about head level with his boyfriend's groin.  Dean found this out the painful when he was headbutted there, he crumpled to the ground in the same manner Gabriel had.  By this time the vomit had been spread all over the back seat and it got spread around the rest of the car when Castiel moved into the front seat to lock out the two other boys.

     “I...hate….drunk Cas.” Dean said still lying on the ground.

     “Me too..”  His brother agreed.

     Jo had ran inside the Novak’s house to get some ice and was very surprised to see Dean on the ground too and Castiel sitting in the front seat of the Impala.  It took a lot but she kept from laughing, well on the outside at least.

     “What the hell happen?”  She asked both of the boys.

    The older Novak groaned.  “I have no clue but Castiel isn’t a nice drunk.”

     Jo handed the boy his ice with a determined look on her face.  “Dean i’m tired and want a milkshake so i’ll make you a deal.  I’ll get Castiel out of your car then you’ll drive me to Fritz Railroad where you’ll buy me a milkshake, then you’ll drive me back to Roadhouse get Ash to give me my damn keys ‘cause you and I both know i’m not even a little buzzed.”

    “Get him out and you have a deal.”

    “Awesome.” Jo walked over the drivers window and was about to knock when she asked, “does Castiel have a middle name?”

    “Yeah...it’s Jimmy.  Why?”  Gabriel asked.

     “Because I need it.”  She then proceeded to knock on the window.  She had her mom voice on.  “Castiel Jimmy Novak you get your butt out of the car before I come in there myself!”

     “You can’t tell me what to do!”  Castiel whined like a six year old.

     “No I can’t tell you what to do but I can get your mother!  Do you want me to do that?  I’m sure she’ll be so disappointed to see how you’re acting.”

     “NOOOOOOOO!!! Don’t get my mom.”

     “Then get out of the car, apologize to Dean and Gabriel then march yourself straight to bed!”

     Castiel slowly got out of the car, he started towards his house when Jo stopped him.  “Castiel Jimmy Novak I said to apologize!”

     He pouted and stomped his foot before walking towards the two guys laying dumbfounded on the ground.  “Sorry.”  He said like a five year old who was clearly forced to apologize but didn’t mean it.  He then proceeded to walk towards his house.

     Out of habit Jo added “we’ll talk about your terrible actions in the morning.”

     Dean looked at Jo amazed.  “How the hell did you do that?”

     “I’m a mom remember.”

     “You’re a mom?!?!”  Gabriel asked shocked.

     Jo’s eyes got wide as she realized what she said.  Dean looked scared shitless.  “No...what I um…meant was...uh…my dad has a kid…”

     It was at that moment that Dean saw the mother of his child struggling to come up with more lies to cover for him that he decided enough was enough.  “Jo, no.  Listen Gabe, did Cas ever tell you what we were arguing about?”

     “No…” he said slowly.

     “Well we were fighting about Jo.  We were young and it was before I met Cas but Jo and I got drunk and had a one night stand.  He was angry because I told him he was my first...which is kind of true...I was drunk and barely remember it.” Dean paused waiting to see if Gabriel was going to say anything, when he didn’t he kept talking. “It was both of our first time and we were honestly so young that we were too dumb to use protection, Jo got pregnant and went to live with her father and raise the kid.  You’re the first person, besides our parents, that i’ve ever willingly told.  Please Gabriel, I know you’re probably angry but don’t tell Castiel.  I want to tell him but i’m not ready yet, it needs to be done just right.”

     “I...I want to be mad...but i’m not.”  He said after a minute.

     “You’re not?”

     “No.  It was before you met Castiel, the only reason I was so mad before was I thought you had cheated on my baby brother or something.  You didn’t know him yet so it’s fine, plus Jo is still smokin’ hot.”

     Jo was the shocked one now.  “Wait...you still think i’m hot?  You still like me?”

     “I’ve just met you but you seem pretty kickass.  I’d love to get to know you some more, maybe I could take you to get that milkshake.”

     “Sorry.”  Dean said breaking up the love feast between the two.  “I would love to hand Jo off to you but we have business to talk about.”

     “Damn.  Maybe next time Jo.”  He winked then as if magic pulled a piece of paper from behind his back with his number on it.  “Call me sometime.”

     “I definitely will.”  Jo smiled then surprised both herself and him by pulling him into a hug.  “Thank you, you don’t understand how good it feels not to be judged.”

     Gabriel smiled “It’s too much work to judge, I stopped doing it along time ago.  Now why don’t you and Dean get going, he looks like if he sees one more surprise he’ll have a heart attack.”

     She looked over at Dean whose jaw was almost to the ground, she couldn’t help but laugh.  “You’re right.  Bye Gabe i’ll text you or something.”

     “Great i’ll be waiting.  By the way you have a beautiful smile.”

     Jo smiled even wider “thanks,” she answered while getting into the Impala.  Dean could tell she was in seven heaven and it took all his willpower not to ask what had been on his mind for weeks, he knew he had to wait until they got to Fritzer Railroad.  He was very deep in thought, and a little in pain, being kicked in the groin hurts like hell!

     “Do you think it would be too soon to text Gabe?”

     “What?”

     “Should I text Gabe now or wait?”

     Dean smirked.  “You really like him?  Joey has a real life crush?”

     “God yes!  First there are his physical feature, I could just rake my hands through his hair.  AND HIS EYES!  They’re  green!”

     “My eyes are green.”

     Jo rolled her eyes.  “Yes but your eyes are bright, kind of like grass.  His eyes are darker, like they’re hiding something.”

     “They are, he’s bi and kind of a douche.”

     “So he’s you?”

     “Shut up Harvelle.”

     Jo laughed.  “Seriously should I wait?”

     “Yeah.”  Dean said after a moment of thinking.  “He’s probably got his hands full with Cas, besides you’re with me now.”

     “Yes and I wouldn’t want my Dean-o to get jealous of me texting another guy.”  She said sarcastically while smirking.  As an after thought she added, “your car smells like really bad.”

     “How the hell do you get puke out of a car?  These are leather seats!”

     Jo shrugged, “couldn’t tell you.  How long until we get to Fritz Railroad?”

     “Like half an hour.  We’re about to pass Roadhouse, we could take your car so we don’t have to smell this.”

     The blonde sighed.  “Fine but you’re driving.”

     “Cool.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and sorry for the extra late update, I just got super busy. Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day!


	11. Sunshine

Ten minutes later they were in Joe's car and heading for Fritz Railroad, they made great time.  They got there in like twenty minutes, that may have been because Dean was speeding.  He really wanted to talk to Jo about something.

As soon as they walked in they were met by a very familiar young man.

“Look.”  Garth said very urgently.  “If you’re going to eat here you can’t cause another seen, understand.”

Jo snorted.  “Yeah, sorry about last time.  It was a very emotional time for all of us.  But it won’t happen again.  Anyway we’ll have one vanilla bean milkshake with two cherries and one chocolate milkshake with two cherries.”

Garth tried to give them a glare but he really didn’t have mean bone in his body so he just walked away with their order.

“I’m so excited for tomorrow!  I really hope Gabriel is that nice all the time.”

“Um yeah...listen can we talk.”  Dean said seriously.

“Sure.”  Jo said lightheartedly.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.  He’d been trying to figure out what to say for a while and had thought he found the perfect words but at that moment he too nervous to remember them.  “Well...um...I’ve been thinking lately and I was hoping that maybe I could meet Ben.”  He quickly added, “because I want to meet him, not because of any comment anyone made.”

Jo hesitated a minute thinking.  “I...I don’t know Dean.”

“Well then let me convince you.  So even before you said you were missing Ben I was thinking that we could go on a week trip up there.  And if a week is too long we can take a weekend trip.” Dean was talking very fast trying to get all his points across.  “And I know I haven’t told Castiel but I think telling his brother was a pretty ballsy thing and I do plan on telling him...I just need to find the right words.”

“Dean.”  Jo sighed.  “That sounds great but there is so much planning to go into this, I mean Ben’s at camp, my dad works, we’ll have to get a hotel and the price of airline tickets, and what about the auto shop?  Who’s going to watch that?”

Dean had a hopeful gleam in his eye.  “I’ve thought about all that.  I’ve been saving up my pay checks each week so I can afford the tickets and a motel.  And i’ve been training this kid, Kevin, I trust him enough to watch the shop.  Jo I’ve thought about this like Sam thinks about school, it can work.  All you have to do is say yes.”

“Dean…”

She was cut off by Garth coming over with a stupid little grin on his face.  “And here are your milkshakes.  Enjoy.”

Before he could walk away Dean stopped him.  “Hey you’re handsome in a scrawny kind of way.  I’m sure you’ve had lots of women in your day.”

Garth was blushing.  “Nope, I’ve only been with my wife.”

“What!  You’re married!  But you look so young!”  Jo said with shocked eyes.

“I am young.”  Garth laughed.  “But last year I got her pregnant so I married her.  Two greatest days of my life, marrying her and becoming a dad.”

“So you’re a dad.”  Dean smirked.  “Let me ask you something if things had been different between you and your wife would you still want to be a part of that kids life?”

“Of course.”

Dean looked at Jo, even though he was talking to Garth.  “What if the father waited like six years then deiced he wanted to meet the kid.  Do you think the mother would have a right to keep the father from the kid.”

“Of course she would.  Now I’m not saying that’s right but i’d understand the mother reason.”

“Thanks Garth.”

“Of course.  If you guys need anything else feel free to call me over.”

As soon as he was gone Jo laughed.  “He says ‘of course’ a lot.”

“Yeah he does.  But damn can you believe he’s a dad.”

“You’re a dad.”  Jo pointed out.

“Not really.  I’m like a sperm donor because I haven’t meet the kid yet.”  He said trying to guilt Jo.

Jo took a sip of her milkshake.   “Don’t say it like that.”

“Then let me meet Ben.  Please.”

Jo looked down and thought for what felt like an eternity to Dean.  When she finally answered she looked right into Dean’s eyes, like she was looking into his soul.  “Fourth of July week he’s out for a week before second camp session starts up again.  In two weeks, if you want, and if I don’t change my mind, we can go out there and you can meet him.”

“YES!  JOEY YOU’RE AMAZING!”  Dean jumped up and engulfed her in a huge hug.

A few people started to turn around.  “Dean we’re causing another sense.”

“Oh oops.”  He let go of Jo.  “SORRY EVERYONE.”

The blonde let out a giggle.  “Shut up before you get us kicked out.”

“I’m so excited though!  Joey i’m going to be a father not just a sperm donor!”

Jo rolled her eyes but she was smiling.  “We should get these milkshakes to go before we’re thrown out for ever.”

“Cool.”  Dean said while waving Garth over.  “Can we get these to go?”

“Sure.  By the way, the milkshakes are on the house.”

“What?”  Jo questioned.  “Why?”

“Well i’m going to be honest with you, a lot of the workers were here when you had that little episode.  We were betting on whether or not you were going to cause another sense, which you just did.  So I won the bet and just made two hundred bucks, so i’ll pay for your milkshakes.”

“TWO HUNDRED BUCKS?!?!”

“Yup, everyone bet like ten bucks that there was no way you’d cause another sense.  I always go with the long shot just because and this time it paid off.”  He smirked.

Dean said, “well awesome, thanks man.”

“I’ll even throw in some extra cherries for ya.”

“Dude, Garth, you’re the man.”  Jo grinned.

Garth smiled and walked away, Jo went to the car but Dean stayed behind to get the milkshakes and to ask the friendly waiter somthing.  “Hey Garth, what’s your kids name?”

“Little Red.”  Garth saw the confused look on the Winchester’s face and smirked before he explained.  “Her name is Annie but I call her Little Red because she has these bright blue eyes, like a wolf.”

“You do realize Little Red Riding Hood wasn’t the wolf right?”

Garth laughed.  “Of course I do but I can’t call my little girl a wolf.”

“Ok then.”  Dean handed Garth a ten dollar tip.  “Until next time.”

“Thanks!”

Dean went out to the car with a huge smile on his face.  The whole ride home he was silent but that grin never left his face.  The only time he said anything was when Jo was about to turn into Roadhouse.

“Joey.”  Dean whined.  “I’m tired, I don’t want to drive home.  Can I just spend the night?”

“You’d have to sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t care.  Tomorrow when you wake up we can go to Cas’s house, you can see Gabe and I’ll mess with Castiel.”

“You’re terrible.”  Jo laughed.

The rest of the car ride home was silent.

 

_June 16th 2014, 11:47 pm_

**Dean: Cas got drunk, puked in my car, then wouldn’t leave it...i’m beat so I’m just going to spend the night at Jo’s.**

**Bitch: IS HE STILL IN THE CAR?!?!?!**

**Dean: No Jo finally got him out.**

**Bitch: Jo?  How’d she do that?  Man I miss all the good stuff!**

**Dean: Oh, speaking of Jo she said I could met Ben in like two weeks.  Ok well I’m beat I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**Bitch: For real?**

**Bitch: Dean answer me!**

**Bitch: Did she really.**

**Bitch: I’m going to text Jo!**

**Bitch: She won’t tell me...Dean tell me.**

**Dean: I’m not joking bitch, now I know you idolize me but would you stop texting me so I can sleep!**

**Bitch: Goodnight jerk.**

* * *

The next morning Jo woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, it was one of the few times she got up before ten am.  When she finally got downstairs she saw her mother and Dean chatting and laughing, she couldn’t help but smile when Dean’s face lite up when he realized she was awake.

“Good you’re finally up!  I made chocolate chip pancakes.”

“They’re amazing honey.”  Her mother said while taking a huge bite of her pancake.

“Oh I know they are.”  Jo smiled.  “Believe it or not Dean’s a great cook when he wants to be.”

“I can see that.”  Ellen stood up and started for the door.  “I’ve gotta go to the restaurant for a little bit but Dean if you want to stay and cook up dinner be my guest.”

Dean laughed, “I’d love to Ellen but I’ve gotta check on Cas first.  If it’s not too late i’ll come back.”

“Ok well we don’t want you to be late mom.  Bye see you later.”  Jo practically pushed her mom out the door.

“So.”  Jo said walking back to Dean in the kitchen.  “What’s the plan today?”

Jo went to take a pancake from the plate but Dean moved it away from him.  “Well we’re going over to Cas’s house and we can eat there.”

“But Dean.”  The blonde whined.  “Hungry.  Pancakes.  Food.”

The Winchester laughed “well then come on.”

Jo and Dean were halfway to the door when Jo stopped in her tracks.  “Wait, Gabriel will be there too, right?”

“He does live there.”

“Oh my god!  I can’t go in this!  I look like I just woke up!”

“You did just wake up.”

“I gotta change.”  Jo said running upstairs.

“Joey!  You’re pancakes will get cold.”

“Let them.”  She yelled from upstairs.

“I want to be there before Castiel wakes up.”

“I bet you he won’t be up for hours.”

Dean sat for what felt like hours, but in reality was only forty five minutes, before he finally heard footsteps coming down stairs.

“So how do I look.”  Jo asked while spinning around very slowly.

Dean felt like he did when he went to the dentist and they put all that cotton in your mouth to make it dry.  Before him Jo stood in the same stunning light blue dress that cut off just above her legs.  Although her hair wasn’t straight like last time she still looked amazing in that dress, if anything wearing her hair naturally looked better than the straight hair.  Dean knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, it’s not like she had ever worn the dress for him but still he didn’t like the thought of her wearing it for some else.

Jo pouted.  “Do you not like it?  Should I change?”

“No.”  Dean said gruffly while looking at her lips and thinking about that kiss they never talked about.  “You look...fantastic.”

“So you think Gabe will like it?”

“He’d be crazy not to.”  Why was Dean feeling jealous?  He really shouldn’t have been, he was happily with Cas.

“Great!”  Jo had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to her car.

The whole ride over there Dean kept looking over at Jo, it was a good thing he wasn’t driving, they probably would have gotten into an accident.

“What?”  Jo finally questioned.

“What?”

“Why do you keep looking at me?  Do I have something in my teeth?”

“No.  I was just thinking about that kiss.”  As soon as Dean said it he wished he hadn’t.

“What?  Why?  That was over a month ago.”

“I don’t know I guess because you were wearing the same outfit that night.”

“Oh…”  Jo took her eyes off the road and looked at her friend.  “I thought it didn’t mean anything to you.  I was just being Jo, trying anything to run away from my problems.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.  Besides i’m just being sentimental over stupid crap, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?  If you want to talk about it we can.”

“I’m fine really.”  He reassured her.  “When i’m not I’ll tell you, I promise.”

“Ok.”

The rest of the drive to Castiel’s house was awkwardly quiet, it was only like a ten minute drive but still, silence can be a killer.  Dean mostly texted people.

 

_June 17th 2014 10:33 am_

**Dean: If I make dinner tonight what do you want?**

**Ellen: Can’t go wrong with a good burger.**

**Dean: My thinking exactly, maybe i’ll make some cherry pie with that.**

**Ellen: Why are you cook so much?**

**Dean: I love cooking, and i’m good at it but dad doesn’t like me doing it there, something about it costing too much money idk.  But you never complain so while I can I need to cook.**

**Ellen: Come over whenever you want to cook, even after Jo leaves you’re always welcome.  Sam too.**

**Dean: Oh speaking of Sam can he come to dinner?**

**Ellen: Of course, you can invite your boyfriend too.  Oh and invite that fellow you were telling me about this morning, the one Jo’s so smuttin over.**

**Dean: Damn, i’ll be cooking a lot...awesome.**

 

 

 

_Group message: Cas, Douchy-Gabe, Bitch_

_June 17th 2014 10:37_

**Dean: I’m cooking dinner tonight at Ellen’s.  She wanted me to invite you guys.**

**Douchy - Gabe: Who?**

**Dean: Jo’s mom.**

**Bitch: Awesome, what time?  Can I bring Jess?**

**Dean: I don’t care and I don’t think Ellen will either.**

**Douchy - Gabe: Jo will be there too then?**

**Dean: Duh!  We’re on our way to your house now btw.**

**Douchy - Gabe: Shit I gotta get decent.**

Dean didn’t know what that mean and didn’t care to find out so he asked Jo, “can we stop at the grocery store?”

“Why?  Can’t we do it on our way back.”

“We could but we’re passing it anyway.”

“So we’ll pass it on the way back.” She said stubbornly.

Dean finally gave up on trying to be settle and just told her the truth.  “Joey, i’ve been texting Gabe and he’s not decent.  I don’t know about you but i’d rather not see him naked,  might ruin my appetite.  So can we just stop by the store now so the guy has time to change.”

“Oh.”  Jo’s face went bright red.  “We can stop then.”

So Dean and Jo ran into the supermarket and brought buns, cherries, syrup, ketchup, mustard, beer (they both agreed Castiel wouldn’t get any), and soda.  By the time they had checked out and reached the car they both agreed they’d given Gabriel enough time to get ready.

When they arrived at the house Jo took the now cold pancakes and knocked on the door, a smiling Gabe answered the door.  

“Good morning Sunshine, you look stunning in that dress.”  Gabriel was leading Jo inside when he remembered she wasn’t alone.  “Hi boy toy, Castiel’s still asleep in his room.”

“Great.”  Dean said.  “I’m just going to bring him some pancakes and wait for him to wake up.”

“Fine.”  Gabriel said not paying Dean any attention as he was checking out Jo’s ass in that dress.

Dean saw this and felt his blood boiling, it took every ounce of power he had not to push the older Novak against the wall.  He suddenly understood why Gabriel had been so angry with him when he and Cas had broken up.  “Listen,” he growled in a low tone so Jo couldn’t hear, “if you hurt her, or doing anything she doesn’t want it will be the end of you.”

“Relax boy toy i’m a good boy.”  The older Novak brother smirked.

“You better be.”  Dean said heading for Castiel’s room.

Dean sat in his boyfriends room for about half an hour before Castiel started to stir awake.

“Hey Cas, how ya feeling.”

“Aspirin.”  He croaked.

“Here.”  Dean handed him an aspirin and water, he’d got everything he thought his boyfriend might need before he woke up.  He had aspirin, water, an ice pack, pancakes, and tomato juice (he wasn’t sure but he found on google that it was suppose to help with a hangovers).

Castiel sat up to drink the water but winced at the pounding in his head.  Dean was ready with an ice pact, he put it on the youngest Novaks head.

“God what happen last night?”

“You got drunk.  Punched Gabe in the stomach, head butted me. You know you’re a lot stronger than you look.”

“Sorry.”  Castiel said meekly.

“It’s whatever.  I made pancakes want some?”

“Yes please, I’m never drinking again.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“No but I really never am drinking again.”  Castiel took a slow bite of his pancake and practically moaned.  “My god Dean, why don’t you cook more?”

“I don’t have anywhere to cook, your kitchens not big enough and my dad is weird about that shit.”

“When you visit me at college you can cook for me.  I’ll have a bigger kitchen...and a bigger bed.”

“That’s tempting.”  Dean winked.  “But right now let’s focus on getting you back to health for our dinner tonight.”

“What dinner?”

“Oh Ellen, Jo’s mom, said I could use her kitchen to cook everyone dinner.”

“Who’s everyone?”

“Ellen, me and you, Sam and Jess, Jo and Gabe.”

“WAIT.”  Castiel winced at his own volume.  He quitted his tone, “Jo and Gabe...as in together?”

“Yeah.  Gabriel really wowed Jo last night, they’ve been flirting ever since last night.”

“Did I miss everything last night?”

“Yeah, people tend to miss a lot when they’re drunk.  They’re in the kitchen right now.”

“This I gotta see.”  Castiel said getting out of bed slowly.  With each step he winced.  “The pounding is so intense in my head!  It’s like drumming that won’t stop!”

“That’s a hungover Cas.  The aspirin should start working soon.”  Dean said while helping Castiel keep his balance as they walked together to the living room.

When they reached the living room Dean stopped dead in his tracks causing the unsteady Castiel to topple over.

“Shhh.”  Dean whispered to Cas.  “Look.”

Castiel glared at his boyfriend then sarcastically said, “sorry I was a little busy falling I’ll…”  He stopped mid sentence as he saw what Dean was gasping at.

After a minute the youngest Novak found his voice as he whispered over to Dean.  “They...They’re kissing!”

“They making out.  They’re like french kissing!”  Dean said a little too loudly.

Jo turned red as a tomato as she turned around.  She was almost never at a lost for words but now she had no clue what to say, luckily Gabriel always had a voice.

“So...ummmm baby brother I think you know this ray of Sunshine.  We were deciding to take things slow and eating pancakes when Sunshine spilled a little syrup on her lip.  I had to get it off and that’s what you walked in on.”

While Castiel was gasping in shock Dean was trying to stay as calm as possible.  

“Sunshine?”  The jealous boy  questioned.

“Yeah.”  Gabriel said as if it was obvious.  “Everyone gets a nickname.  You’re boy toy and Jo’s hair is bright like the sun and she lights up my day so she’s Sunshine.”

Dean couldn’t deal with this so he decided it was time to leave.  “Ummmm...So I have to start the food so we’re just going to leave.”

“Dean.”  Castiel whined.  “My head hurts.  I want to sleep.”

“Then sleep when we get there.”  Dean said as he dragged Cas to the door.  “Oh hey, Joey, if I leave my keys here can you stop by Roadhouse and get my car.”

“Ye...Yeah.”  She said slowly.

“I want you to drive my baby not him.”  He didn’t mean to but he said him very coldly, as if Gabriel was the worst thing in the world.  The only one that seemed to notice his jealous mood was Jo, maybe Cas was in too much pain to hear it, either way Jo didn’t say anything about it.

“Sure.”  She said overly cheerful.

 


	12. Undefined

Dean was out the door very fast after he heard her answer, he was dragging Castiel right behind him.

Castiel would not stop complaining.  “Dean stop walking so fast!  Dean the sun is too bright!  Dean my head hurts.”

“Damn it Castiel!  I heard you the first fifty times!  We’ll be at her house in ten damn minutes then you can sleep and stop annoying me!”  The green eyed man hadn’t meant to get so angry with the love of his life but seeing Jo in that dress, then seeing that kiss had just put him in a bad mood.

When Dean saw Castiel wince he instantly felt bad and knew he had to apologize.  He took a long sigh, “sorry Cas, I didn’t…”

“Don’t try to take it back.”  Castiel cut him off.  “I think you said exactly what you meant to.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means everything and everyone annoys you except _her_.”

Dean let out a low gruff laugh.  “Are you saying you’re jealous of Jo...again?”

“You didn’t deny it.”

“What, you think that she doesn’t annoy me?  Dude she annoys me more than most people.”

“Yeah but you don’t mind when she annoys you.”  He said accusingly.

“What the hell is that suppose to me?”

“I may have been drunk for most of last night but I remember the story you told her.  How openly you talked to her about your past.  You don’t do that with anyone, not me, not even Sam.  So why do it with her?  Especially when she’s just missing her boyfriend?”

Dean was angry but he didn’t want to fight so he took a deep breath.  “Castiel Jimmy Novak, I love _you_.  Not Jo.”  That may have been a lie, but if he loved her it was a different love, or at least he thought it was.  Dean Winchester was confused with his feeling.  “Honestly I was a little buzzed last night, that Holy Beer isn’t something to mess around with.  If I was overly sharing stuff that’s why.”  Another lie, he just hoped Castiel wouldn’t be able to tell.

“So you love me…”  He said hesitantly.  “Not her?”

“Yes!  Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“I...I don’t know.  I’m sorry I snapped at you, it must be the headache or something.”

“It’s ok.”  Dean smirked and took one hand off the steering wheel to pull Castiel closer to him.  He gently planted a kiss on his forehead.  “Castiel Jimmy Novak I love you and I’ll scream it from the tallest mountain if you want me to.”

Castiel smiled too now.  “Please no yelling, but Dean Winchester I will love you forever.”

“Good because what would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.”

They both laughed and sat in comfortable silence until they reached the house.  Dean was glad they had avoided a fight, even if it did only delay the storm that he thought was coming.  Although he didn’t want to admit it he was happy when Castiel finally fell asleep on the couch, it gave him time to cook and think.  He didn’t get to cook very often but when he did it always seemed to calm him down.  He went into such a trance that it seemed in no time he heard the roar of his baby, it warmed his heart.

Until he saw Jo.

Her lips were slightly puffy and had a lot of color to them, it was clear she and Gabriel had been kissing.  That alone was enough to make Dean steam from his ears but her hair was all over the place and her clothe were a whole another story.  They were winked like when he and Cas did it.

Jo saw the anger in Dean’s eyes and shot him a look to dismay it.  “Don’t ask, it’s not what you think.”  

Although what she said was true it didn’t take the anger away from Dean’s face.  “Where the hell is he.”  He boomed much louder than he meant to, he could see Castiel stirring on the couch.  He lowered his voice a little.  “Where the hell is he,” he repeated, “I am going to kill him.”

“He should be here in a minute.  But Dean…”

“He’s a dead man.”  He cut her off.

“DEAN!”  Jo yelled which finally woke up Castiel.

“Whaaa?!?!”  The sleepy man said groggily.  His eyes widen as he took in Jo’s appearance and saw the angry look on his boyfriends face.  “Not that my boyfriend and I should care but what did you do with my brother?”

“Stop looking at me like I just had sex!”  Jo said annoyed.  She glared at Dean.  “We.  Didn’t.  Do.  Anything.  We kissed...a lot, but that’s besides the point.”

“Then why do you look like that?”  Dean said accusingly.

“I told him I’d never been a motorcycle so before we came here we stopped at Roadhouse and he gave me a ride on Cas’s bike.”

“What!”  Castiel cried angrily.  “Nobody’s suppose to ride my bike except for me...or Dean.”  His hungover had obviously ended.

The blonde ignored him.  “Not that you should care but you can ask my mom, she was pissed because I didn’t have a helmet.”

“But your cloth, they’re all wrinkled.”

“In case you haven’t noticed i’m not in my damn clothe anymore.”

For the first time since she’d walked in Dean took a real hard look at her.  Sure he’d looked at her before but that was only to take in her wrinkled cloth, messy hair, and swollen lips.  Now that he actually looked at her he noticed she didn’t have on that stunning blue dress.  Instead she had on an AC/DC t-shirt, oversized pants, and a trench coat.  He recognized the shirt because he’d left it Cas’s a while back and the trench coat because it was one of Castiel’s favorite article of clothing.  The pants where a whole another story, so that’s where he decided to start.  In the heat of the moment nobody had noticed Gabriel walked in.

“Whose pants are those?” The Winchester questioned.

“Why do you care?”  Dean was shocked to hear Castiel’s voice, not Jo’s.  “Incase you forgot you’re dating _me_ not _her_!  Also give me my trench coat.”

Jo was so shocked by Castiel sticking up for her she didn’t know what to say.  So she simply did as he asked and gave him his coat.

Dean sighed.  “Look, Cas, no offense but i’m not a huge fan of your brother.  I don’t like the idea of him with Jo, she’s like a sister to me.  And before you get jealous when Gabriel flirted with Sam I got this defensive too.”

“But this is different Dean…”  Castiel got cut off by his older brother.

“Don’t get mad at him.”  Everybody stared stunned at the older Novak who they hadn’t realized was there.  “He’s right, and please don’t misunderstand me but you and Jo can’t understand that over protective feeling.”

“Ben.”  Jo coughed which made Gabriel backtrack.

“Ok, that came out wrong.  Maybe you understand what’s it’s like to be over protective but watching a loved one, such as a brother or sister, fall for someone you don’t like can be hard.  Hell I loathed Dean when he started dating you Cas, I didn’t think he was good enough.”

Instead of taking offensive Dean agreed.  “He’s right.  Gabriel has come to terms with me dating you, after all this time he knows I’d never hurt you...on purpose.  And I’d like to believe Gabe wouldn’t do anything to hurt Jo but I still haven’t come to terms with it.  You can understand that, right Cas?”

Before he got a chance to answer Jo spoke, but Dean could tell from the look in his boyfriends eyes he understood.

“Yeah, well you don’t get to choose who hurts me!  If I want to have sex with Gabe, which I don’t...yet, then that’s my choice!  You don’t get to have a fit, that’s what kids do.”

Dean sighed, how had he gotten himself into all this.  He’d just wanted to make dinner for his friends, plus Gabriel.  “Jo, come on, I didn’t mean…”

“Save it.”  Jo turned her back to him and went upstairs.  At the top she yelled down so all three boys could hear her, “and don’t any of you come checking on me asking all those bull shit questions ‘are you ok?’ I’m fine, I’ll be down when the others start to get here.”  As an after thought she added, “except maybe Castiel...you know what yeah Castiel!  Come upstairs!”  Because he had stuck up for her.

She said these words with so much force the other two guys were _afraid_ to come check on her, poor Castiel sitting on her bed looking so confused and out of his comfort zone.  She hadn’t meant to get so angry, but who was Dean to give her the third degree?  And who was Gabriel to defend him?  They weren’t dating or anything but...he’d seemed so perfect.  She should have known it was too good to be true, as much as she hated to say it Gabriel seemed to be doing “bros before hos.”  For lack of a better word, Jo was in no means a ho.  But whatever, if they wanted to try and rule her life she’d show them.

“Ummmmmm...So Dean’s making pie.  It smells pretty amazing.”  Castiel finally said after the sheer awkwardness got to him.

“Dean thinks he is so good with his pie...hasn’t seen nothing yet.”

“Maybe you should calm down.”  Then as an after thought he added, “and stop pacing, it’s making me dizzy.”

“Sorry.”  She sat down on the bed next to him.  “It’s just I really like your brother but I love Dean, like a brother of course, and I just...I don’t know…”  The blonde got quiet and stopped talking.

Although Castiel wasn’t good comforting people he tried.  “Well maybe I can help, maybe you’re feeling conflicted because of your boyfriend.”

“What?”  Jo asked confused.

“Ben.  You were upset about him last night.”

“Ohhhh.  You misunderstood.”  She hated how easily she could lie.  “We broke up because I came out here, it was a messy breakup some things were said.  I called him clingy, which he was, I mean i’m only here for the summer!  But I was missing him like hell last night because it would have be our three year anniversary.”

“Oh….Ummm…”

Jo rolled her eyes she knew Castiel was trying to help but she needed to talk to Charlie about this, guys just don’t understand some girls.  “Do you want to go downstairs.”

“Yes.”  He said a little too fast.

“Then go, it’s fine.”

As fast as Jo could pull out her phone the youngest Novak was gone.  So now that she was alone she texted her best girl friend Charlie and explained everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.  Charlie was her only friend from South Dakota who knew about the _whole_ Ben story, her dad didn’t even know Dean was the father.

June 17th 2014 4:37 pm

**Char: Wow!  Guys are such dumbasses sometimes.  Part of the reason i’m a lesbian, sure you don’t want to join me?**

**Jo: Lol! Charlie this is why you’re my best friend!  But seriously what the hell is up with Dean?**

**Char: Well for starters he likes you.**

**Jo: …**

**Jo: No, not Dean, you’re thinking of Sam.**

**Char: Naw, from what you tell me Sam had a puppy dog crush on you.  Dean seems to be full out crushing on you.  And if you don’t see that I hate to say it but you’re as blind as the guys.**

**Jo: Shut up!  I can’t be that blind!**

**Char: But you are my friend.  I bet you that’s why he got so pissed when he thought you and Gabriel had sex.**

**Jo: But he’s in love with Castiel.**

**Char: He might be but he definitely has undefined feelings for you.**

**Jo: No!  That complicates things.**

**Char: Why? You likED him but know you have Gabe, what’s so complicated about that?**

**Jo: That in less than two week we’re taking a trip to meet SD and there will be a lot more emotions on top of all this.**

**Char: Why…**

**Jo: I kind of, may have, maybe, said he could met Ben…**

_‘All the single ladies, all the single ladies’_ Jo jumped as she was not expecting her friend to call her, before she could even say hello there was playful yelling on the other end.

“OH MY GAWD!  YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD MET BEN?!?!”

“Thanks for killing my ear drum.”  The blonde joked.

“Sorry.  But for real you’re letting him meet Ben?”

“Yeah.”  She said meekly knowing what was coming next.

“What made you finally give in?  Was it the way he kept asking?  Or how nice he’d been.”  Charlie questioned like a kid that had had too much sugar.  “Or his dreamy green eyes?”

“I don’t know but Char can we focus on the _real_ problem.  We’re going to be taking this trip together, we’ll be sharing a motel room, and sitting next to each other on the air plane.  There will be so much alone time with us.  With all of these undefined feelings what’s that going to be like?  Awkward, right?”

“I don’t know.  It might not be so bad.  I think he’ll be too nervous about meeting Ben and you’ll be to excited to see me that neither of you will be thinking about each other like that.”

“Maybe but what if it’s not like that?  What if all of his nerves makes him do something stupid?”

“What if you two kiss?!?!  I get to be maid of honor at your wedding, I called it!”

“Charlie shut up, that’s not funny.  He’s loves Castiel and I wouldn’t try to do anything to ruin that.”  Jo said miserably.

“Sorry.  Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Besides, I already kissed him and he freaked.”

“Yeah but _he_ hasn’t kissed _you_.”

“What difference does that make?”

“I don’t know.”  Charlie said innocently.  “Guys just like to think they’re in control.”

Jo laughed.  “Ain't that the truth.”

“Look.”  The redhead said getting serious.  “If Dean is truly in love with Castiel, and you really do like Gabriel you two should be fine.  If anything does happen remind him of those blue eyes and you think of Gabe’s green eyes.  Ok?”

“Yeah...yeah that’ll work.”  She said confidently.

“And don’t be mad at the guys, they’re stupid sometimes and probably have no clue what they did.”

Jo laughed.  “Ok.”

“Now stop pouting and go downstairs, we can talk later.”

“Char you’re awesome.  This is why I love ya, bye!”

“Bye.”


End file.
